the BOY with the fiery red hair
by Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Kirishima Eiko is not a girl. He never was. He never will be. And now at UA, he can finally be Eijirou. And no one can find out his secret.
1. Chapter One: First Day

Eijirou took in a deep breath as he walked through the gates of the of most prestigious high school that you could get into if you wanted to go into hero work. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten here with his quirk, something so small and straightforward as hardening had him here, walking through the gates of UA. He glanced around the campus, searching for some familiar faces and finding none. He was completely alone and a new face and the thought caused his heart to sore and jump.

He could finally be Eijirou like he wanted to be. Without any of the titles that people had branded him with when he was going to middle school. Here, no one knew who he was. He was a brand new person that could make his own mark without anyone having to know his past.

It was almost like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he walked through the gates as if he was leaving behind the abusive foster homes and transphobic friends that he had had to deal with for years prior. His binder and male uniform were the only things in his backpack, which might have been detrimental for the future, but right then all he cared about was running to the nearest bathroom.

Once he had gotten in there, he locked himself in the handicap stall, tossing his skirt onto the grimy floor and shuddering as he thought of anyone having seen him wearing it. His shirt came off next, but he treated that with a bit more care, hanging it on the hook that was attached to the stall door. He tore off his sports bra, throwing it on top of the skirt on the floor. He quickly replaced the feminine undergarment with his well-worn binder, securing it over his breasts to make it appear almost as though he had a completely flat chest. The small lump still upset him, but at least it was better than nothing. He quickly pulled on his pants, tucking his shirt in before grabbing the skirt and bra off the ground, shoving those into his backpack.

He darted out of the bathroom quickly, hoping he could still make it to his meeting the principal of the school before Homeroom started and his deadname got called out in front of the entire class. A startled looking second-year student stared at him as he raced from the bathroom, but it wasn't a look that Eijirou was unfamiliar with. After all, his hair was bright red and spiked up towards the sky in a brash attempt to both become more masculine and rebel against his foster parents.

He remembered back when he had taken a fistful of his dark black locks, his foster mother's kitchen shears in one hand, his heart hammering in his chest as he hacked messily at the locks. He had bleached and dyed his hair himself, using the store-bought bleach and hair dye. It had turned out better than he thought it would, seeing as he had no experience whatsoever, and it had the effect that he had wanted it to. When he had looked at himself in the mirror, regardless of the fact that he was in the girliest bra he owned (in hopes of ruining it and never having it wear it again) he had felt more like a man than he ever had in his entire life. He would also never forget the look of disdain and distaste that had rested on his foster father's face when he had come home from work. His foster mother arriving shortly after that and nearly fainting at seeing what her 'heathen' of a charity case had done this time.

His memories were cut short as he arrived at the principal's office, and then he suddenly felt how hard his heart was beating and how hard he was breathing from sprinting there. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could even tap it once, a small, high-pitched voice called out, "Come in young Kirishima!"

Eijirou did as he was told, walking into the oddly neat office. It was lined with large windows facing the South, and there was a perfectly groomed potted plant in each corner of that side of the room. The desk was slightly off to the side away from the windows, as if whoever had placed it there had been trying to leave the plants alone. As Eijirou looked around a little bit more, he spotted both a comfortable looking couch and a chair sat in front of the desk. Behind the large, neatly organized desk sat a small anthropomorphized rat. He had his hands folded in front of him neatly and there appeared to be some sort of smile resting on his lips.

"What brings you here today?" he asked, jumping straight to the point. Little did Eijirou know that Nezu already knew exactly why he was here and had already made the necessary emails to the teachers just before the teenager had arrived.

"Well, sir," Eijirou started respectively, "I would like it if you and all the other teachers would use he/him pronouns for me and call me Eijirou for my first name instead of Eiko."

He said it all in a rush, his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for the principal to respond. Suddenly, fear rushed into his mind, just as it had the night before. He had no idea what kind of people worked here and what they thought of transgender people or homosexuals. Maybe it would have been safer to just wait until he was eighteen and then make the smooth transition to the man that nobody knew existed.

"Done!" the mouse squeaked happily, proud of how bold the boy had been. "I will email all your teachers about it immediately. From here on out you are Eijirou Kirishima."

"Thank you," Eijirou bowed deeply, trying to hold the tears back as his heart swelled with happiness.

"You're welcome, young Kirishima," Principal Nezu grinned to himself, but kept his normal, passive face on for the students in front of him. "Now, don't you have a homeroom to get to?"

"Oh yeah! Thank you again, sir," Eijirou waved to the principal as he darted back out into the hallway, sprinting to his classroom faster than he had sprinted since he was in middle school and had come out to his 'friends.'

He slid the door open and found that there will only a couple of students in the classroom, meaning that a lot of people were still finding their way there. He frowned as he saw that people were already talking to each other in tight groups. He awkwardly made his way to the back row, where he had gotten used to sitting after he came out due to the awful bullying he had endured. He sat down on at the desk in the back corner, the furthest away from the crowds of people. He sat his backpack down by the door, hoping to hide it so that he could play it off that he hadn't brought a backpack at all as opposed to the fact that he was too excited about getting to be Eijirou instead of Eiko to pack his regular school supplies

He glanced at the groups of people around the wall and his eyes were drawn to the trio sitting closest to him. There were two boys and a girl, all laughing as they chatted with each other. One of the boys had straight black hair, much like Eijirou's had been before he had cut and dyed it. The other boy had bright blond hair which an odd looking black piece that fell down to look like something like a lightning bolt. The girl had bright pink hair, and skin, which surprised Eijirou a bit as he had never seen anyone that affected by a Quirk.

After another moment, the girl noticed him and began to jump and down as she rushed over to him. "Hi!" she said, her voice was high and giddy as she spoke. "My name is Ashido Mina! What's yours?"

"I-" he stopped, clearing his throat and then speaking again with a slightly deeper voice. "I'm Kirishima Eijirou. It's nice to meet you."

"Dude, Ashido," the boy with blond hair called out to the girl, now known as Ashido to Eijirou. "Why did you leave us?"

"I wanted to talk to this guy!" Ashido explained, gesturing to him broadly to Eijirou. When the word 'guy' fell from her mouth in terms that related to him and his gender, the red-haired teenager felt his heart swore and break through his ribcage.

"Oh," the blond haired boy nodded. "I'm Kaminari Denki," the blond haired boy said, sticking his hand out for the other to shake. Kirishima took it and introduced himself to Kaminari the same way that he had to Ashido.

The black haired boy took the silence that followed after as the opportunity to introduce himself. "I'm Hanta Sero. It's nice to meet you Kirishima."

"So what's your Quirk?" Mina asked excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down again.

"This," Eijirou said, sticking his hand out in front of him and taking some extra care to only harden his hand so that he wouldn't rip through his binder.

"Woah! Dude that's so manly," Kaminari gushed, his eyebrows raised in amazement. "It must have been so easy for you to pass the entrance exams!"

"Yeah man," Eijirou nodded, quickly taking the relaxed tone that this group seemed to have and rolling with it. His heart was now a bird, soaring freely through the air and having the time of its life at how easily these guys called him 'manly' and 'dude.' (Even if Kaminari seemed to call everyone 'dude' regardless of their gender). "What's your Quirk?"

"I have electricity!" Kaminari almost shouted, holding his hands out and displaying the crackling, golden electricity that flickered across his palms.

"Careful Denki, you don't want to short circuit your brain," a new voice said from behind the small group. The girl that had approached their group had elongated earlobes that turned into jacks at the very end, making Eijirou snicker at the thought of the pun 'earphone jack'.

"I won't," Kaminari rolled his eyes so hard he must have seen his brain. "That only happens when I use a lot of electricity. Anyways, guys, this is Kyoka Jiro, my childhood best friend!"

"Your hair is so pretty," Ashido gushed as she reached up to touch the black-ish/blue-ish/purple-ish locks. Jiro ducked away from her hand with an awkward 'thanks.'

"Anyway, going back to Quirks," Kaminari said, grinning from ear to ear. "You should tell them what yours is Ashido."

"Okay," the pink girl returned his grin, sticking her hand out to where his hand been only a few moments ago. Her palm quickly filled with a murky looking liquid, which smelled awful. "I can create acid, so make sure not to touch this," she chastised, though no one in the group had any plans of touching the liquid anyways.

"That's really cool," Jiro nodded as she assessed her classmate's Quirk.

"Thanks! What can you do, Jiro?" Ashido asked the other girl.

"Huh?" Jiro asked, snapping back to the group and out of her thoughts. "Oh, my ears can plug into stuff so that I can hear vibrations and stuff. It's kinda hard to explain."

"You and Kaminari must've breezed through all those robots," Sero sighed, running a hand through his dark black hair. "Having electricity related Quirks can really help with technology, huh?"

"I mean, I almost failed the entrance exam, so it's good that the robots were easy for me," Kaminari grinned.

Ashido laughed. "I almost failed the written exam too," she rubbed the back of her wild pink hair with her hands sheepishly.

"Wow, really? Me too," Kirishima laughed loudly. "Sounds like we're going to be great friends then."

"Am I seriously the only one that passed the entrance exam?" Jiro chuckled.

"I passed it too," Sero said defensively.

Before Eijirou had time to comment, the door swung open, slamming against the wall as someone walked inside. The red-haired teenager's jaw dropped as he saw the beautiful boy enter the room. He had white-blonde, spiky hair that stuck up to the sky much like Eijirou's but a bit more natural and chaotic. His eyes were the same gorgeous shade of red that his own eyes were and he couldn't tear them away as the muscular teenager sat down in a chair not too far away from him.

Ashido was quick to go introduce herself to him, just as she had with Eijirou. "Hi! I'm Ashido Mina! What's your name?"

"Does it matter?" he growled, folding his arms over his obviously muscular chest. "I'm not here to make friends."

Eijirou winced, the angry tone that the boy portrayed reminded him a little too much of previous foster siblings that he had had to live with. Despite his aggressive nature, something about the new boy struck Eijirou as odd, leaving him with the feeling of longing to get to know the boy. "C'mon, even if we're not going to be your friends you could at least tell us your name!" he chuckled

"Tch," the boy sneered. "I'm Katsuki Bakugou."

"Nice to meet you Bakugou!" Kaminari grinned, holding his hand out for the other boy to shake.

Bakugou sneered again, "You might want to think twice before touching me, Pikachu."

"Oh, uh," he pulled his hand back, shoving it into his pocket.

"Why?" Eijirou asked curiously.

"Because I blow shit up, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou shouted at the red-haired teenager, causing him to flinch.

"Kaa-chan!" a new, slightly shrill voice called out from one of the other groups that had been there when Eijirou had shown up.

"Oh great, fucking Deku is here," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Everyone! Homeroom is about to begin, please sit down!" a blue-haired, very, very tall boy called out, silencing all the conversations that were happening as everyone moved to sit down. They waited for a few moments in complete silence, but after five minutes the teacher still hadn't arrived.

Kaminari, who had sat down in the seat in front of him, turned around, making a face at him. "Bro, what kind of teacher doesn't show up to the first class on the first day?"

"I know, right?" Eijirou laughed. Several other conversations around the classroom had arisen, which made the blue-haired boy from earlier frown and try to quiet everyone around him down. "Like, I thought this was a really top notch school and then our homeroom teacher doesn't even show up on time?"

As the words fell from his mouth, the door slid open, and a tired-looking man stood in the door frame. He walked to the front of the room, standing there with some papers in his hands. "Everyone shut up," he growled, looking over the students.

The boy with green hair that had called Bakugou 'Kaachan' seemed to be struggling to stay in his seat. His legs were eagerly bouncing up and down as he flipped through a dirty, burnt notebook. His lips moved quickly as he mumbled things to himself.

The man sighed. "I'm your homeroom teacher. My name is Aizawa Shouta, one of you will be gone from the hero course by the end of the day."

The green haired boy paled and looked up, his breath obviously hitching in his throat. Several of the other students quickly began to panic, shouting at the teacher. He looked up, his tired eyes glaring at all the teenagers, "I thought I told you all to shut up."

The entire classroom went quiet, sitting in fear as he began to call off names from the role. Each person went in turn, raising their hand and respectfully saying 'here.'

"Aoyama Yuga?" the teacher drawled in his bored tone.

"Here," a French-accented voice called out as a boy with longish blond hair rose his hand.

"Ashido Mina?" he said without even marking anything on his roll sheet.

"Here!" Ashido sing-sung as she raised her perfectly pink hand in the air.

"Asui Tsuyu?"

"Here," a frog-like voice emanated from a girl with green hair that looked frighteningly like a frog herself.

"Iida Tenya?"

"Present," the boy from earlier that had gotten the entire class to sit down called out, standing up eagerly.

"Sit down," the teacher growled with a deeper frown. "Uraraka Ochaco?"

"Here," a high voice called out as a very feminine girl raised her hand.

"Oijiro Mashirao?"

"Present, sir," a boy with a huge tail, and oddly yellow hair raised his hand.

"Kaminari Denki?"

"Pre-sent," the boy in front of Eijirou raised his hand, splitting the word up awkwardly, which earned him a glare from the teacher.

"Kirishima," as his last name fell from the teacher's mouth, he felt his stomach clench anxiously as he waited for the first name to come and he prayed to any deity that would listen to him that the teacher had already received the email about his name change and would respect it. "Eijirou."

"Here," Eijirou raised his hand, tears welling in his eyes as he was called by his name, as opposed to his deadname.

"Koda Koji," he called out, looking up this time as the student only raised his hand. "Please say 'here' next time. Satou Rikidou."

"Here."

"Shoji Mezo?"

"Here," a muffled voice called out.

"Jiro Kyoka?"

"Here," she sighed, folding her arms over her chest and slumping down in her seat.

"Tokoyami Fumikage?" he called out after shooting a small glare to Jiro for not speaking clearly.

"Present," a deep, masculine voice called out, causing the insecurities inside of Eijirou to rare their head again.

"Todoroki Shoto?"

"Present," a boy with heterochromatic eyes and evenly split hair almost growled, which earned him a glare that the teacher seemed so fond of giving.

"Hagakure Tooru?"

A person less uniform raised the arm and a girl's voice called out. "Here!"

"Oh boy," the teacher grumbled. "Bakugou Katsuki?"

"Here," he muttered, just loud enough for the people around him to hear.

"Bakugou Katsuki?" the teacher called out again, annoyance heavy in his tone.

"I SAID HERE YOU FUCKER!" Bakugou called out angrily.

"Please refrain from swearing in this class," Aizawa-sensei grew, looking up with narrowed, intimidating eyes. "Midoriya Izuku."

"Here," the boy from earlier jumped and said instinctively as he glanced up from the burnt notebook on his lap.

"Mineta Minoru?"

"Here," a greazy, slurred tone called out from the shortest member of the class.

"Yaoyorozu Momo?" he called out the last name.

"Present, sir," the tallest girl in the class called out, respectfully raising her hand.

"Great, a full class," Aizawa-sensei growled as he placed the roll sheet on the podium in front of him. "As I said before, one of you will be expelled by the end of class today."

Eijirou felt the anxiety that he thought he had gotten rid of when he got called by the proper name and pronouns arise, settling down in his stomach as if it was there to stay forever. Today was definitely going to be more nerve-wracking and for a completely different reason than he had expected.

It had been a nerve-wracking, stressful day, but Eijirou had made it through the entire day without a single panic attack. He had spent lunch and all of his classes around Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero. They had spent a large portion of their lunch bugging Bakugou because they had nothing better to do, despite having seen what he had done during their training.

Now Eijirou stood in the same bathroom that he had been in this morning, taking off his pants with an ache in his heart as he replaced it with his skirt. He removed his binder for the third time today, the others being when they had had to exercise. He placed his sports bra back on with a sigh before he turned and left the bathroom to head home.


	2. Chapter Two: The Closet is Safe

"Eiko?" the name caused Eijirou's stomach to roll with distaste. He frowned, looking up from his homework and at his foster mother. She had her long brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail that pulled her face to make it look like she was always scowling.

"Yes?" he asked, making sure his voice was high and feminine, which only caused the nausea in his stomach to grow.

"I just got a letter from your school," she said, pulling the papers out. Eijirou felt his heartbeat speed up rapidly. "Care to explain to me why you have a male uniform?"

"Uh, oh shit," he swore, running a hand through his hair that was currently devoid of gel.

"Language," her foster mother growled, narrowing her eyes. "Now tell me why the Hell my foster daughter has a male hero costume!"

"Because I'm a boy!" he shrieked, standing up from his chair, which caused it to fall back.

"No you're not!" the woman screamed back at him, taking a step forward. "I'm fostering a girl, not some sort of freak!"

"I'm trans, not a freak!" Eijirou could feel tears of panic welling up in his eyes.

"You're leaving tonight," the woman shouted, her face contorted in anger. She whirled around, slamming the door behind her so that it shook the walls if Eijirou's room.

The boy sunk down onto the floor, tears now rushing down his face at breakneck speeds. He pulled his legs into him, burying his face into the soft fabric of his pajama pants as he allowed himself to sob. He had just gotten used to living in the house and what boundaries the people had, and now he was going to be moved back to the awful social worker's house and to another foster home.

His heart ached as he thought 'why?' Why had his parents decided that he would've been too much trouble? Why did they give him into this life of hate and unauthorized, uncontrollable change? Why couldn't he have been a normal kid, with normal parents who loved and supported him?

The thoughts only brought further tears down his face, successfully soaking his sweatpants and causing him to convulse forward every so often. He could hear the shrill, hysterical shrieking of the woman who had been fostering him for half the year downstairs. He pulled back from the ball that he had pressed himself into, sniffing and wiping the tear streaks off his face.

The sound of heavy, angry footsteps was quickly moving to his room, stomping up the flight of stairs. He could feel panic rise in his heart unlike it had in a long, long time. He scrambled up off the floor, wiping at his face again and moving to stand as close to the wall as he could. He had learned the tactic when he was seven, and he had been put into a foster home with one too many aggressive older brothers.

"Listen here girl," his now ex-foster father growled as he walked into the room. "You are a fucking disgrace. I don't ever want you to tell anyone that you were fostered by us, or we'll tell everyone how the well-mannered little Eiko is a fucking tranny. We'll see how your petty hero school likes you when they find out that you're a girl!"

"P-please don't hurt me," Eijirou whimpered, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat as a panic attack hit him hard and fast. His breathing had sped up while he had been crying, and now it seemed like it was going a mile a minute. His heart was pounding in his ears and going nearly as fast as his panicked breaths. He felt like he was drowning like all the air had been sucked out of the room, leaving him struggling to find the vital oxygen his body desired.

He balled his hands up in tight fists, which caused his nails to bite into his palm and leave minuscule cuts as his Quirk activated. He quickly shut his eyes tight and allowed another stream to tears to fall down his now stone hard face.

"Just pack your things, Eiko," the man spat, turning and stopping out of the room. He paused just before he shut the door, turning around and shouting at him again, "If you want to be a man you should act like it instead of this abused bitch act you have."

Eijirou choked on vomit as the last words left his foster father's mouth. He rushed over to the trash can underneath his desk, allowing the liquid that had built in the back of his throat to spill out of his mouth in a grotesque imitation of a fountain. He began to shake harshly, his entire body shaking like he was an earthquake sent to break apart of the continents.

"Y-you have to be manly, Eijirou," he told himself, his quirk activating again as he stood up from his spot on the ground. He ignored the smell of the vomit and bile in his garbage can as he rushed to his closet, pulling out his two large suitcases. He grabbed all of his clothes out from the drawers they had been stuffed into and placed them as quickly as he could into one of the suitcases. He sat on it to zip it up, then moved onto packing everything else that he owned into the other suitcase. He puffed out his chest, digging around underneath his bed for the last thing that he owned. He quickly shed his shirt, slipping on the binder to flatten his chest like he had done so many times before. He put the shirt back on and then picked up both of the suitcases. He quickly made his way down the stairs, avoiding the glares that were coming from the transphobic couple that he had been living with.

He took in a deep breath as he walked out of the house, the cold night air hitting him like one of the robots he had had to fight during the entrance exams. He shivered and realized that he wasn't wearing shoes, socks or a jacket for that matter. He frowned, setting his suitcases down on the porch before he sat down next to them, pulling his legs up to his chest.

His phone buzzed annoyingly in his pocket, telling him exactly who was texting him. He pulled it out, opening the message.

 **Kaminari to Kirishima**

Hey

We should make a group chat

The red-haired boy laughed, which felt like heaven in his chest after the traumatic experience he had just been forced to endure. A pair of headlights shone down the street that was still damp from rain, which made the nerves that Eijirou had forced down to come back for a split second of a moment. He turned back to his phone, responding to his friend and ignoring the car for a moment.

 **Kirishima to Kaminari**

Yeah, bro! That would be so cool!

He got a message back almost immediately and just had time to read it before the car pulled to a stop outside the house.

 **Kaminari to Kirishima**

Sweet

I'll start it right now

"Are you Kirishima Eiko?" a sweet, kind voice asked. Eijirou looked up, blinking for a moment, he was almost too confused to speak for a moment

"You're not my normal social worker," he blurted.

"Nope! She got fired," the woman said a little too cheerfully. "I'm Ito Aika, and you'll be coming to stay with me tonight until we find you a suitable foster home!"

"O-okay," Eijirou nodded, still a little stunned that the awful, slightly abusive Social Worker that he had had to put up with since he was a little kid a quit. He stood up, picking up his bags, but Ito took one of them from him, and he noted that it was the obviously heavier one.

"Do you need to get some shoes and a jacket out of your suitcase? We have some time before I really have to get you back to a house," she offered as she popped the trunk of her car.

Eijirou blushed, having forgotten about his poor choice of clothing. "That would be nice, thank you," he offered her a small smile.

"It's no problem," she smiled back at him as she set the suitcase in the trunk and then unzipped it, pulling out a pair of his school shoes and handing them to him. He took them gratefully, dropping them down onto the street so he could slip them on. "So due to the state of this hasty packing and your clothes I take it this was a recent decision?" she asked, her voice changing from the happy, go-lucky tone that it had been before to a tender, caring tone.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, taking the jacket she had offered him.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" she asked, shutting the trunk after putting his second suitcase next to the newly zipped first one.

He paused for a moment as he slipped his jacket on, frowning and staring down at his feet. "I'm just not their type of kid."

Ito frowned, placing a hand on his arm comfortingly. "Well, I can already tell that they missed out," she smiled at him. "You look like you had a rough night. You want a hug?"

"Yes please," Eijirou nodded so hard that he thought he might have given himself whiplash. The woman in front of him opened her arms and walked forward, encasing him in a way that none of his other foster parents had. He hugged her back tightly, almost tearing up and beginning to cry again before the words that his ex-foster father had shouted at him came back. He pulled away after a moment, clearing his throat with a small cough.

"Okay, let's get you home," Ito smiled at him again, patting his arm in a motherly manner as she walked around the other side of the car. Eijirou stood there for a moment as he collected himself, then turned and walked to the passenger side of the car. He opened it and got in, trying to calm the panic that was rising in his chest as he began to remember what had happened the last time he had been in a car. He ran a hand through his unstyled hair and let out a wet chuckle, his life really was a typhoon of misfortune and misery.

Ito glanced up at him from her phone, where she was scrolled through hundreds of songs. "What kind of music do you want to listen to?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, I like metal," he offered, unsure about what he was supposed to answer. No one had ever asked him what kind of music he wanted to listen to, they always just played what they wanted.

"I have a couple of American metal bands if that's okay," Ito chuckled, picking a song that was somewhere in between heavy metal and classical.

"That sounds great," Eijirou breathed out, feeling like a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders as they drove away from the house.

They sat in silence for a moment as she navigated her way out to the main road, with a few cusses that were followed by immediate apologies. "So, Eiko," she began once they were finally on a familiar street. "What school do you go to again?"

"Isn't this all on my case file?" Eijirou asked, wincing at being called his deadname.

"Yes, but I prefer to talk to the kids I help as opposed to just reading up about them. I feel like it gets them to trust me," Ito explained.

"Oh. That makes sense," Eijirou nodded. "I go to UA High."

"Woah," she grinned, looking over at him. "So does that mean you want to be a hero when you graduate?"

"Yeah, if I can," he grinned back at her, feeling lighter and altogether happier.

"That's so cool," she chuckled as she merged with another lane of cars. "What class did you get into?"

"I got into the Hero Course, class 1-A," he felt his chest swell with pride at his great accomplishment.

"That must have taken a lot of work," she smiled at him with proud, parental eyes.

"It did," he agreed. They both fell into a comfortable silence as the song switched into something a little heavier than the first one. Eijirou sunk down in his seat, finally feeling the tired emptiness that always came after he had a panic attack as he had just had. His brain felt like the fog outside had somehow gotten into his skull and clouded his thoughts, making them slow and slothish.

It was a good ten minutes before he remembered that he had a text from Kaminari and as he pulled out he saw that he had about twenty more that he figured were from the group chat.

 **Kaminari to Kirishima**

Do you think I should add Bakugou too

I'm kinda worried that he only gave us his number so that we would leave him alone…

 **Kirishima to Kaminari**

Do it anyway! If he's gonna give his number out to people he should expect them to use it.

 **Kaminari to Kirishima**

Dude, where did you go

It's been like twenty minutes since I made the group chat

 **Kirishima to Kaminari**

I had some stuff I had to take care of.

 **Kaminari to Kirishima**

Oh

Okay

That's cool man

Come talk to us now

Eijirou snorted at his friend, but couldn't ignore the happy feeling inside of his heart as he was called 'man' and 'dude.' He pressed out of his conversation with Kaminari, moving to the group chat that they had started. He quickly scrolled to the top of the chat, reading the twenty messages they had sent to each other so far.

 **Ashido to Group Chat**

YAY! GROUP CHAT

 **Sero to Group Chat**

Geez Ashido, I can practically hear your squealing through text XD

 **Ashido to Group Chat**

Aww, Sero, that's mean!

 **Kaminari to Group Chat**

We should name the chat

Ideas

 **Sero to Group Chat**

Well, who's on here?

 **Kaminari to Group Chat**

Ashido, you, me and Kirishima

 **Ashido to Group Chat**

Kiri's here too?!

THE only person we're missing iiiiiiiiiis

BAKUGOU

 **Kaminari to Group Chat**

I asked him if I should add Bakugou

But he hasn't gotten back to me

 **Sero to Group Chat**

Do it anyway! XD

We're risk takers now

 **Ashido to Group Chat**

That's what we should name the chat!

 **Sero to Group Chat**

That doesn't make any sense Ashido

 **Ashido to Group Chat**

Like

We should name it the Bakusquad!

 **Kaminari to Group Chat**

I love it

It's brilliant!

 **Kirishima to Group Chat**

We should totally name the chat that

You're a genius Ashido

 **Ashido renamed Group Chat to Bakusquad**

 **Kaminari added Bakugou to Bakusquad**

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

What the actual fuck is this

 **Kirishima to Bakusquad**

That timing was perfect

Now I gotta go

Bai everyone

Eijirou looked up from his phone, chuckling lightly as he saw the panic that his friends were currently spamming the chat with. "Something funny happening?" Ito asked the teenager with a bemused smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, the smile on his face not fading in the slightest.

"Care to share?" she questioned as she turned into a quaint neighborhood.

"My friends have really funny timing," he explained, shaking his head.

"I see," she smiled, pulling into the driveway of a cheerful, happy house. "Well, we're here," she smiled, stopping the car. "Just head inside, I can get your bags from the back of the car."

"Are you sure?" Eijirou asked, biting his lip as he thought about how much work it had taken to lift the suitcases and how awkward it would be to walk into someone else's house.

"If you want to bring in some of your stuff, you can," she offered, getting out of the car and walking around to the already opened trunk. Eijirou followed after her, picking up the heavier suitcase and following her into the house.

"Aika?" a feminine voice shouted from a little way down the hall. "Is that you, my love?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about Chihiro," Ito cursed again. "Oops, sorry," she apologized as her cheeks turned a rosy pink color. She turned back to the direction of the voice. "Yeah, it's me!"

A woman emerged from down the hall, her long red hair falling over her shoulders in pretty ringlets. Her eyes were bright and happy, much like Ito's were. "Is this the kid that's going to be staying with us tonight?" she asked, her voice like honey in tea.

"Yeah," Ito nodded. "Eiko, this is Chihiro, my wife!"

Eijirou felt his heart skip a beat as he replayed what she had said over and over again in his head. "I-it's nice to meet you," he finally stuttered out as he finally got his tongue free of the knots it had been tied in.

"It's nice to meet you too, did I hear Aiko right? Your name is Eiko?" the woman asked as she walked forward. Eijirou almost shook his head, but the horrible reaction he had gotten from his recent foster family decided to nod instead.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Oh, none of that sweetheart," she chided. "You can call me Chihiro."

"Oh, yeah, how forgetful of me, you don't have to call me Ito, you can call me Aiko! After all, we share the same last name," Aiko grinned.

"What am I doing? We shouldn't overwhelm the girl!" Chihiro sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Would you like to see the room I've prepared for you?"

"Yes please," Eijirou nodded again, remembering how exhausted he was. Chihiro smiled at him, guiding him down the hall silently.

"Just so you know, you might be staying with us as your new foster family! I've been trying to convince Aiko for a long time that we should have one of the poor kids passing through living with us for a while instead! Would you be alright with that?" she rambled.

"Uh, yeah, you guys seem really nice," Eijirou mumbled, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep that plagued them.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie," the woman cooed as she opened the door for him. "Feel free to use anything in there. One of the doors goes to a closet, the other to a bathroom! There are charges on the desk if you don't already have your own."

"Thank you so much," Eijirou smiled, tears flooding to his eyes. He quickly pressed them back down again, remembering that it was unmanly to cry.

"It's no trouble!" she chirped, saying the same thing as Aiko had earlier when he first met her. "Aiko and I are in the room down the hall if you need us!"

"Okay," he nodded, lugging his suitcase into the small room. Aiko walked down the hall after him, coming into the room to set his other suitcase down.

"Don't let Chihiro scare you too much, she's just excited to have another kid staying with us for a little while," she smiled tightly.

"Are you actually considering fostering me?" he blurted. He could feel the embarrassment rising in his cheeks, but pushed it down as blushing was far too feminine for a man to do.

"Oh, uh yeah," she nodded. "I just wanted you to settle down and have a good night's sleep before I talked to you about it. How do you feel about staying here?"

"I'd really, really like to," Eijirou mumbled. "You guys are really nice and this place is way friendlier already than my last home."

"I can take you to get the paperwork signed after you get home from school tomorrow, then," Aiko grinned.

"Thank you," Eijirou grinned like an idiot as he embraced the Social Worker. She paused for a moment before hugging him back just as hard.

"You're welcome, now get some sleep Eiko," she smiled, completely unaware at how much pain hearing this new family that he loved so much call him by his deadname.

"Goodnight," he waved her off as she walked back down to her and Chihiro's room. He shut the door, locking it tightly and turning to his things. The exhaustion hit him three times as hard as he thought it would, and all he could do was take off his jacket and shows, plug his charger and phone in and then crash into bed.


	3. Chapter Three: After the USJ

Eijirou's leg bounced up and down erratically as he tried to calm himself down. The attack was over, but the only thing he could think about was how scared he had been. Everyone else seemed to be shaken, but nobody seemed to be as terrified as he was. "God fucking dammit," he swore, running a hand through his now messy hair. He winced and glanced down at his hand that had tugged several strands of bright red hair out of his skull due to his Quirk activating by accident.

"Dude, that's a lot of cussing," Denki mumbled as he sat down heavily beside the other teenager. His eyes had large, dark bags underneath them that hadn't been there this morning. He yawned, reaching his arms above his hand and then extending one around Eijirou's back. "Bro, I'm so tired!"

"I can tell," the red-haired boy joked, leaning into the touch just a bit as it helped calm his panic enough for him to stop accidentally activating his Quirk.

"Rude," he pouted turning to the other man just a bit so they could talk face to face.

"You were super manly out there," Eijirou grinned, pushing his arm a little bit.

"I know right?" Kaminari cheered, though it seemed to lack his normal enthusiasm. "And I got to fight with two very pretty ladies!"

"There's my man!" the red-head laughed, turning and holding his hand up for a high five. The other teenager grinned, raising his hand in the air and moved to accept the gesture when Sero jumped in, hitting Eijirou's hand before Kaminari could.

"You're so mean," the tired teenager whined, slumping down on himself with a dramatic pout.

"Aw, don't be like that," Sero teased back, sitting down on the step next to them and slinging his arm over Kaminari's shoulder. Eijirou couldn't help but notice the bright pink blush that dusted over his friend's faces as they touched each other.

"Hey, are you three alright?" one of the teachers asked, walking over to them slowly as she was in heels and there was rubble everywhere. "None of you hurt too badly?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Kaminari answered first, accenting it with a yawn.

"I already got some medical attention," Sero commented, holding up his arm that was wrapped in bandages to compress the wound he had gotten.

"Kirishima Eijirou, right?" Midnight asked, bending down to talk to him. He uncomfortably glanced down at her breasts then back at her heavily make-up covered face. "Are you alright?"

"'M fine," he nodded, still shivering a bit as his panic attack finally actually left him.

"You sure?" she asked, worry evident on her face.

"Mhm," Eijirou nodded. "Are our parents coming?"

"They should be, yes," Midnight nodded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "If you three are alright, then we should get you out of the center and to your guardians! Please come with me."

The three teenagers glanced at each other as she turned, walking away carefully. They all stood, helping each other up before they followed after her. She led them carefully outside, picking up a couple of the other students along the way. "M-miss," Eijirou stuttered after they had gotten their backpacks and whatnot from the front hall leading into the large facility.

"Yes, Kirishima?" Midnight asked, turning to face the student.

"May I go use the restroom before I go find my guardians?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

The older woman stood there for a moment, slightly confused before she smiled brightly, "Yes, of course!"

"Thank you!" Eijirou smiled back at her, giving her a quick, respectful bow before he sprinted to the bathroom, the bag on his back bouncing up and down rapidly. He flung himself into the nearest stall, hanging up his backpack and then taking off his male uniform and replacing it with his female one. He left his binder on, thinking that he could get away with it because of how little time Chihiro and Aiko had spent with him and the fact that he had been wearing it the first time they met him.

He walked back out of the bathroom after he was sure that everyone else had left, taking one of the back routes to get out into the parking lot. He successfully avoided everyone from his class until the very end. He had just made it to Aiko's car, where the worried woman had run up to hug him.

"Eiko, are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" she fretted, pulling back to look him up and down worriedly.

"See you tomorrow Kirishima!" Ashido shouted from across the way, waving to him in the overly excited way that she always did.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he turned to her, looking around and waving back. He turned back to Aiko, who seemed to have relaxed a bit at seeing that he was completely unscathed. "Was that a friend of yours? One of the ones that have great timing?" she teased with a small smirk.

Kirishima turned back to her, a blush taking over his cheeks. "Yeah, her name is Ashido Mina and she's really nice."

"It's great that you have good friends, most of the foster kids your age that I'm assigned to don't," she rambled, getting into the car and waiting for him to do so as well. He ran to the other side of the car, getting in and shutting the door before anyone else could see him in his female uniform.

"Do you still want to get the paperwork signed so that you can be our foster kid?" Aiko asked, turning to face him for a moment.

"Yeah, I'd like something to take my mind off the fight," he nodded.

"You can talk to me if you want to…?" she offered, turning to him with hopeful, comforting eyes.

"Maybe later," he shrugged, leaning against the car door and resting his head on the cool glass of the window.

"Okay," she nodded, starting up the car and pushing play on the music. "I had some extra time off work, so I made a playlist I think you'd like."

"Oh wow," Eijirou forced himself to stop blushing, reminding himself that he had to be manly. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to," she shrugged, a happy smile resting on her face. She tapped the steering wheel as she hummed along to the song, earning a laugh from the teenager next to her. She began to sing along, doing silly dance moves to the words, which only made Eijirou laugh harder.

After a few minutes, the song ended and she stopped dancing and let Eijirou catch his breath. "I think I'm really going to like having you as my foster mom."

"Maybe one day, if you like us enough, Chihiro and I can be your Moms, like, for real," she smiled over at him.

"You'd really do that?" he asked, a smile falling over his face and a bright, happy feeling fluttering around in the pit of his stomach and heart.

"Yeah! If things work out okay and you like us enough," she nodded.

They fell into silence for another song before Aiko spoke up again. "Chihiro should be meeting us there, but her work may run a little bit late."

"Oh?" Eijirou asked. Just then he realized that he had no idea what his other soon-to-be foster mother worked as. "What does she do?"

"She's a lawyer," Aiko answered proudly. "And a good one at that."

"She seems kinda super nice for a lawyer," Eijirou blurted. He clamped his mouth shut, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

Aiko didn't seem offended, and instead, she just laughed. "Oh, she'll think that's a riot! People tell her that she's cruel in the courtroom all the time!"

"I cannot even see her as being anything remotely even angry," Eijirou shook his head completely baffled by the newest development.

"That's cause she likes you," the older woman teased as she parked in a spot relatively close to the large court building. "If she didn't you'd get to see the part of her that her clients and opponents have to deal with."

"Oh," he said, unfastening his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Aiko paused for a moment, taking something out the backseat before she joined him, looking over at him with a smile.

"You ready to become my kid? Temporarily, at least," she asked with a small chuckle.

"Am I ever," he grinned, leaning onto her a bit. She grinned at him as they walked into the towering, menacing building. The inside was a lot more friendly and welcoming than the outside, which Eijirou was grateful for. The lobby had plush chairs and couches pressed up against the walls, and in one corner was a small television playing one of the most popular kids show at a low level of volume. In the same corner, there was an assortment of toys and children's books.

It had been a long, long time since the teenager had been in this building. Long enough that he only remembered the children's corner and the room of one of the lawyers that had signed the papers to allow him to stay with his most recent set of foster parents. "It looks a lot different when you're older, huh?" Aiko asked, looking over at him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah," he nodded, walking after her slowly as she approached the front desk.

"Ito! How lovely to see you again," the air-headed secretary chirped, a dopey looking smile settling across her face.

"Hello again, Maria," she said, the Hispanic name rolling off of her lips. "I have an appointment with Dr. Tokoyami for one o'clock."

"Oh," she chirped, turning back to the computer and clicking a bit to get to the place that she needed to be. She turned to look at the teenager behind Aiko, the grin on her face slipping a little bit. "Are you Kirishima Eiko?"

"Yeah, that's me," he nodded, moving so that instead of standing behind his soon-to-be foster mother he was standing next to her.

The dim-witted secretary nodded, looking down and clicking through a couple more things before she pulled out a couple pieces of paper from next to her underneath the desk. She fastened them to a clipboard and passed it to the Social Worker, "You know what to do with that," she joked with an infuriatingly high pitched giggle.

"That I do," she nodded, walking away and tugging Eijirou gently as they walked away from the desk. "God that woman is infuriating," she muttered under her breath when they were far enough away that the secretary could not hear them.

The teenager snorted loudly, pressing a hand over his mouth as he tried to muffle the noise of his laughter. "I can already tell."

"She's a bit of a bimbo, isn't she?" Aiko snickered as she plopped herself down on one of the couches, motioning for Eijirou to sit next to her. He did as such (making sure to keep his legs open like he had a dick in between them to be masculine), leaning on her as he tried to look at the paperwork, getting a chuckle from her. "You'll see it soon enough, kiddo."

He pouted, pulling back and waiting for it all to be filled out. Once he had a moment alone to his thoughts, his mind instantly snapped back to the battle. He could feel his heart racing again and began to bounce his leg in a way to get all of the leftover nervous energy out.

He could feel the panic from the battle overtaking his senses again and he felt like he couldn't sit still for more than a couple seconds. He remembered what it had been like to see the mass swarms of villains poor out of the inky black abysses and slowly advance on them, each one looking like they were fully prepared to kill any number of the students. He remembered what it was like to be in combat with them, and even though a large quantity of them had Quirks that were completely useless against his own, it was still unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had been training since the time he realized that he was a boy, trying to make his muscles stand out like the men that you saw on TV and in magazines, but actually hitting another living being felt nothing like the repeated blows he had given his mattress.

He flexed his bruised hand a couple times, wincing as he could hear the sound of jaws cracking under his brute strength. He shuddered a bit as the sounds of Sero and some of the others calling out for help came back to him in full force, and yet he had been too wrapped up in protecting himself to help them. He ran a hand through his now loosely gelled hair as he beat himself up about how unheroic that sounded when he ran it over inside his mind again and again.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Aiko asked, placing a careful hand on his shoulder.

He instantly snapped out of it, looking over to her with scared red eyes. "Uh, yeah."

"Do you need to talk about what happened? We have a little time before our appointment with Dr. Tokoyami," she offered, pressing a hand to his face and rubbing her thumb over some of his skin to help calm him down a bit.

The teenager leaned into the touch before going rigid at how unmanly he was being. He sat straight up, furrowing his brows together. "I don't know…"

"It's fine if you don't want to," she replied quickly. "It's just always easier to deal with something if you talk about it a bit. But everyone takes a different amount of time to get to that point, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"I think I'd rather talk about it after we get this done," Eijirou mumbled.

"Okay, whatever makes you feel comfortable," she reasoned. Her phone buzzed suddenly, causing them both to jump. Aiko smiled easily, laughing a bit as she pulled it out and replied to the text she had just received. She glanced up at the teenager again for a moment before asking, "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Huh?" he asked, a bit baffled as he had never really been asked that before on days other than his birthday. "Oh, what am I allowed to choose from?"

"Chihiro is at the store right now and she's talented enough to make just about anything, so," Aiko shrugged, a proud smirk on her face.

"Could we have spaghetti then?" he asked nervously. Normally, people got a bit weirded out when he asked for American type dishes, but Aiko just nodded, sending a text to her wife.

"Ito? Dr. Tokoyami will see you now," Maria called out from the front desk, her shrill voice sounding like razor blades to Eijirou's ears.

"Thanks, Maria," Aiko waved her off as they both stood up and headed out to the doctor's office. They had a bit of a walk through the long, bland hallways and just then it occurred to Eijirou where he had heard the last name before.

"I just realized that there's this guy in my class with the same last name," he said allowed, the words falling from his lips before he put it passed his filter.

"Oh really?" Aiko asked, amusement filling her eyes and voice. Her face dropped as she remembered what had happened at the school that day, "Well, I hope he's not too stressed out from having his kid in battle today."

"Me too," Eijirou nodded as he quickly began to feel nervous.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Aiko soothed him, throwing an arm over his shoulder and bringing in for a hug when she saw the nervous look cross his eyes. "That's his room. Do you need a moment?"

"No, I should be good," he said, puffing out his chest as he tried to be as manly as possible. She gave him a supportive smile as she walked up to the door, making sure he was behind her as she knocked.

"Come in," a deep, gravelly voice rang out, despite being muffled through the wood of the door. Aiko open it quickly, stepping aside and letting Eijirou enter first. He walked through the threshold of the door and glanced around as he always did when entering a new office. It was somewhere between the horrendous office that his Middle school principal had had and the one that Nezu had.

"It's nice to see you again so soon, Ito," the doctor smile tightly at the woman. For a moment, Eijirou was actually surprised to see that the name did not have a bird's head as his son did. He was still dressed in all black with his hair slicked back against his hand in a way that made it look like feathers. "And I'm sure it is a pleasure to meet you, Kirishima."

"Oh, uh yeah," Kirishima nodded, snapping back to attention. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Aiko took a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of the man's desk. She patted the arm of the chair next to her, which the teenager eagerly took.

"So I assume that you both want this whole ordeal to be over and done with as much as I do," the doctor started, grabbing a couple of papers from a pile next to the computer on his desk.

"Yes of course," Aiko nodded eagerly. As soon as Dr. Tokoyami had passed the contract over the desk she took it and began to skim through it. "Is this just the standard paperwork saying that I'll take care of him for the given amount of time?"

"Yes," he nodded, rummaging around a drawer for a moment. Aiko glanced up for a moment as he handed her a pen. She gratefully accepted it and glanced back down, skimming the last bit. She signed her name on the lines that she needed to before she turned to her soon-to-be foster child.

"Now that you're fifteen, you need to sign these too," she stated, handing them over. "I promise there's nothing fishy in it, but read if you want to."

"No, I trust you," he nodded, taking the pen and papers from her. He quickly scrawled his own signature, paused a moment as he made sure to write his legal name and not his chosen name.

After he was finished, he handed the papers back to the father of his classmate, waiting for a moment as he checked to make sure that everything had been filled out like it was supposed to be. "Alright," he said after a minute that seemed to take hours. "That's over and done with. She's now you're child until someone specifically requests to adopt her or the time runs out."

Eijirou beamed, trying to ignore the female pronouns that the doctor had just used for him and focus on the happiness that he felt about finally getting to go to a good home with two loving mothers. Aiko held her arms out for a hug, which he gratefully received, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you, Dr. Tokoyami," the Social Worker said to her co-worker as she stood up from the chair. "We'll get out of your hair."

"It's really no trouble for you Ito," he chuckled as he turned back to whatever he had been working on before they arrived. The woman waved her hand at him as they left, pushing Eijirou gently out of the door with her other hand. They quickly made their way out of the building in silence, both waiting until they were away from all prying ears before they spoke.

When they got back in the car, the teenager ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath that he was unaware he had been holding. "You okay, kiddo?" Aiko asked, turning to look at him while still turning on her car.

"Yeah, I just got myself a little wound up, I guess," he shrugged, trying to smile and brush it off.

"Oh? You wanna talk about it?" the Social Worker asked as she began to drive back home.

"I mean, I probably should," he shrugged again, tacking on a 'but it's unmanly to have a lot of emotions,' in his mind.

"Only if you want to," she soothed, her voice washing over him and making him feel like everything was alright. Only then did Eijirou realize that that was her Quirk. She had the ability make people feel certain emotions based on her voice, and boy was it useful in her line work.

"I-I do want to," he stuttered. He took a deep breath, shoving his hand in between his legs and fidgeting awkwardly. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times as he tried to find the right thing to say. "It was the most terrifying experience of my life, but at the same time, I kind of liked it. And that scares me."

"Hmm," Aiko thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Can you describe what you liked about it? Was it the feeling of the actual fighting, like hurting people or was it the adrenaline that came with protecting yourself and your friends?"

"Uh," he paused, thinking for a moment. "I guess it was the feeling of getting to put people that wanted to hurt my friends back in their place. Actually, that came out wrong. It's more like, getting to protect them and make things right, I guess."

"That's a good feeling to have," Aiko nodded as she listened. "Chihiro feels the same way when she sends a villain to prison. I personally think it's a good feeling to have, the feeling of protecting someone, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he nodded, thinking a little bit deeper.

"You guess?" Aiko joked with a bright smile on her face.

"Fine, you are right," he joked right back.

She chuckled, falling quiet for a couple minutes more before saying, "Do you wanna talk any more about it? I can tell you're still stressed."

"I mean, the panicky feeling from the battle keeps coming back," Eijirou blurted, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously.

"Do you have anxiety?" his foster mother asked and he could feel her Quirk working at double the intensity that it normally did.

"I don't know," Eijirou shrugged. "My other foster parents never got me tested for anything like that."

"Hmm," she mumbled, thinking for a moment. "I think that it's just some leftover adrenaline from the battle, but if it persists I would like to have you tested. If that's okay with you, I mean!"

"Yeah, I think it would be nice to find out if I really do have something up with my brain," he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

She smiled at him as she pulled up into the driveway. As soon as they had both gotten into the house, Chihiro ducked out of the kitchen for a moment, a bright smile on her face. "Welcome home!" she chirped, walking to her wife and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Did the appointment go well?"

"Yup, she's ours for as long as we want her or until she gets adopted!" Aiko grinned, wrapping her arm around her wife's waist. Eijirou smiled at them, trying to make the wince at the female pronouns as small as possible.

Chihiro squealed, walking over to her new foster son and giving him a hug. "If all goes well and you like us enough, hopefully, we can adopt you in sixth months or so!"

"I hope so," Eijirou grinned. He also hoped that in six months time he would be able to come out to them and have them accept him, but until then all he could do was live in secret.

"Food's almost ready!" Chihiro chirped, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You have enough time to go change out of your uniform and unpack a little!"

"Okay, thank you," Eijirou smiled, giving both of his foster mothers a hug before rushing up the stairs. He opened the door to his room, rushing in and flopping down on his bed with a wide grin on his face. His heart was fluttering and swelling at the happy, domestic household that he had fallen into. "I'm really going to like it here, I just know it."


	4. Chapter Four: Endometriosis

Eijirou grabbed his legs, pulling them up to his chest and whimpering a bit. The pain in his back built for a moment like pressure of something needing to get released before it rippled around to his front, tearing into him like a thousand microscopic knives were scraping against in most sensitive internal organs. He bit his lip with his sharp teeth, causing the skin to shred and tear, filling his mouth with the familiar coppery taste of blood. He held his breath for what seemed like decades before the pain ebbed away enough for him to breath. He rolled over in bed, looked down and nearly shrieked. The once crisp, completely white sheets had been dyed his favorite color by his own body.

The pain began to build once again in his back before he had a chance to escape to the bathroom and find out if he had anything left from his last foster home. He hunched over, applying pressure to his front once the pain turned back into the knife-like sensation. He leaned back against the bed again, curling his toes and spikes of pain shot through his legs. He could feel his labia aching in pain as he bled into his pants.

Soon, the pain was over and he shot up, racing to the bathroom as quickly as he could. He sat himself down on the toilet with both his pajama pants and underwear (that was, unfortunately, panties instead of boxers) around his ankles. He winced at the sight of the menstrual blood that thickly coated the garments, though before he could do anything another pain shot through him. At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to attend classes today since he couldn't even get himself dressed.

His eyes began to well up with tears of frustration as well as pain. If he had just been born in the right fucking body none of this would be happening. He would be able to go to classes today and he wouldn't be in tremendous pain just because his body was going through a cycle that only women went through.

And dammit, he was not a girl.

He grit his teeth together, probably wearing them down to frightening levels as he did so. He reached down, moving through the pain to remove his soiled clothes, throwing them into the corner of his bathroom. He then opened one of the built-in drawers, pulling out a fresh pair of underwear and a thick pad. He ripped the pad open as the pain hit it's worst peak yet, probably because he had been awake for some time now. He stuffed it into underwear a little more carefully than he would have if he hadn't woken up covered in the lining of his uterus.

He quickly stuffed them on after cleaning his pubic hair of the dried on menstrual blood. He stood up, walking rigidly over to his dresser and using the wall as a support. Once he made it over there, he couldn't move anymore as the pain had gotten too bad.

Just as he thought that nothing could get worse, a knock came from the other side of the door. "Eiko?" Chihiro called. Her voice was sweet and concerned, as it always seemed to be when she was talking with her foster son. "I'm coming in, okay?"

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get anything but bile to come out of his throat. He clamped his mouth shut, trying to swallow down the puke caused by the pain. "Oh sweetheart," the woman cooed when she caught sight of him on the floor and the blood on his bed. She quickly rushes over to him but pauses before touching him. "May I touch you?"

He quickly nods yes, not trusting himself to actually open his mouth in fear that he might vomit on the nicest foster mother than he has ever had the chance to spend a month with. She responded immediately, placing her arms underneath his armpits and picking him up with some assistance from his barely working legs. She guided him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the tub and handing him a garbage can that he immediately vomited into.

"I'll be back with some pain medication and something light for your stomach, alright?" she asked, her voice soothing and calm, mirroring that of her wife's without the Quirk added to it. He only nodded, gagging a bit as the smell of the bile that he had just ejected from himself came back and hit his nose.

The pain began to build up in his back again, causing him to whimper out loud. Chihiro returned a moment later with a couple things clenched in her hands. "Eiko," she said carefully, pulling away from the trashcan a bit. "Do you always vomit during your times of the month?"

"No," he shook his head, beginning to shake a little bit. He could almost feel his face paling as the pain moved to his front again.

"Maybe this is because you've been really stressed out lately," she mused. "Regardless, if you take this it should get rid of the pain. It's just 400 milligrams of ibuprofen." She handed him two small pills and then a glass of water into his other hand. He managed to get both of them down before awful nausea due to pain came back. She handed him ginger ale and a small package of saltine crackers.

"Try and eat these," she said, referring to the crackers. "If you can't, that's okay but it should help with nausea and the pain."

"Okay," he croaked out, his voice deeper and hoarser than normal due to the bile that still clung to them. He popped open the ginger ale, taking a sip of that first to help calm down his stomach a little bit. Chihiro smiled at him for a moment before she stood up and walked back to his room. He opened the package of saltines next, shoving one whole into his mouth and chewing it as fast as possible.

He swallowed it down in small chunks as he was too anxious and nauseous to swallow all of it at once like he normally would have. He had just gotten the last of the cracker into his stomach when his foster mother returned with a pair of pajama pants and a fresh shirt as well as a heating pad. "Part of cramps is muscle tension, so these should help. Do yours happen mostly in the back or in the front?"

"They have these big build-up pains in the back like there's a lot of pressure and then they come around to my front and it just, hurts," Eijirou explained as he started on the second cracker, finally realizing how hungry he was.

"Oh, sweetie," Chihiro sighed, her shoulders falling. She sat down on the toilet, handing the heating pad to him. "I have a couple of heating pads that you can put into your underwear, do you want to try those?"

"Yeah, do you think I can go to school today?" Eijirou asked, worrying his lip in between his sharpened teeth.

Chihiro sighed, her shoulders falling as she handed her foster son one of the heating pads. "I don't feel like I would be very responsible if I sent you to school today. Especially if there is a chance of something happening like the villain attack happening again and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself very well if you can barely stand. I'm not trying to be evil, I hope you know that."

"I get it," Eijirou sighed, running a hand through his hair as he took the back heating pad from her. The pain was slowly beginning to ebb away just the smallest amount with the food he had eaten. He opened the package that the heating pad came in, reading the instructions. He did what they told him to and then pressed it to his back, attaching it into his underwear in the process as fast as he could.

"Alright, I'm going to go call you in," Chihiro stood up, beginning to walk out of the bathroom when she saw that he was feeling better. "You should probably eat something more substantial now that you can. What would you like?"

"Don't you have to go to work?" he blurted out the question before assessing if it was rude or not.

"Nope! I don't have any cases today, so I can stay home with you and take care of you," she grinned at him before continuing to call him in as sick to his high school.

Once she was out of the bathroom, he stood up on shaky legs and pushed his way back into his bedroom, grabbing the pants and a fresh shirt that his foster mother had brought him. The pain had almost completely gone away as the ibuprofen had finally kicked in and the heating pad on his back had taken care of the rest of the pain. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, maneuvering himself so that he could slip his pants on. They easily slid up his muscular legs onto his wide hips, which he was oh so grateful to have along with his broad waist as it made him look masculine despite having already fully gone through puberty. He shed of his shirt and then slipped on the new one that Chihiro had brought him, trying his best to ignore the pair of large breasts that hung of his chest as if mocking him to remind him that he was born in the wrong body.

He grit his teeth, pushing the thoughts of body dysmorphia out of his mind and standing up to go walk to the kitchen. His ears perked up as he heard his foster mother say his name, and a cold chill ran through him as he realized a very likely situation. "Hi, yes I'm calling to say that my foster child Kirishima Eiko will not be attending today," Chihiro said, her voice very different from the way that she spoke with Eijirou or Aiko.

The red-haired teenager walked into the kitchen, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he waited for what she was going to say next. His brain should have rationalized that Chihiro would most likely very easily accept her with open arms, but the panic from what had happened with his last foster parents overrode that part of his brain and prevented it from working. He nearly began to cry when she saw her smile and say, "yes, she's not feeling very well so we thought it would be better to for her to stay home."

He sat down on the table in the dining room, watching her as she finished up the call and turned to him. "You're principal is so hands on!"

she chuckled. "He answered the call himself."

"Woah," Eijirou laughed. "I thought he'd have a receptionist or something. Then again, he met personally with me on the first day of school."

"Why did you have to go talk to him on the first day of school?" she asked curiously.

"Uh," he stuttered, trying to come up with a good lie.

His foster mother gasped as she remembered something, her hand flying to her mouth with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I was going to make you something for breakfast!"

Eijirou let out an audible breath, his shoulders sagging as he answered the question that she had asked him earlier. "Could you make me some eggs?"

"Of course, how would you like them?" she asked, walking over to the fridge.

He thought for a moment. "Sunnyside up?" he asked hopefully, giving her a small smile.

"Coming right up!" she chirped, her eyes bright and happy as she began to bustle around the kitchen. Eijirou leaned down, folding his arms up underneath her chin as he watched her. Chihiro seemed to move like she was dancing, actually spinning a couple times as she moved. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and glistened in the morning sunlight. If he had been born a boy and was normal he may have fallen for her or someone immensely like her. They probably would have supported and loved each other and eventually settled down and had a family.

A familiar buzzing in his hand brought him out of his thoughts quickly and he instinctively opened his phone to the group chat to read the message.

 **Kaminari to Bakusquad**

Hey Kirishima

You okay, dude?

 **Kirishima to Bakusquad**

Yeah, I just wasn't feeling too great, my mom called him in sick

He paused for a moment when he got to the parental unit part of the text but decided that it probably wasn't something that he wanted to talk about just in case any of his new friends were as homophobic as his last set of foster parents were.

His phone buzzed again a few moments later as the rest of his friends messaged him. He smirked a bit, realizing that they must be on break between classes which is why he was getting a sudden barrage of support.

 **Ashido to Bakusquad**

Get better soon Kiri!

 **Sero to Bakusquad**

Yeah feel better Kirishima!

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

Get better or whatever.

Kaminari is getting annoying without you here.

 **Kaminari to Bakusquad**

Hey!

Bro, that's mean!

 **Sero to Bakusquad**

He's not wrong, bruh

 **Kaminari to Bakusquad**

You guys are so mean

T-T

 **Kirishima to Bakusquad**

It's okay dude!

You can come stay with me and eat my mom's amazing cooking

And we can be super manly together!

 **Kaminari to Bakusquad**

*clings to Kiri*

*glares at everyone else*

 **Ashido to Bakusquad**

It's okay Kami!

I still love you!

Eijirou snorted as his friend spoke to each other until suddenly the texts just stopped. He sighed, realizing that classes must have started or they got in trouble for texting. Chihiro walked over to him with a plate of food in her hands and a smile on her face. "You feeling okay?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together with concern.

"Yeah, actually," he nodded.

She beamed, putting the plate of food down in front of him. "That's great!"

"Can I ask how you knew it would work?" he questioned as he grabbed the fork she offered him.

"My Quirk is memory," she smiled. "I can remember every single story I've heard or book that I've read. I remembered something about a woman who had contraction like cramps and heavy bleeding. I'm no doctor, but I'd guess that you have something called endometriosis."

"Aiko said that she scheduled an appointment for me at the hospital to see if I have any mental disorders, maybe I can talk to the doctor about that too?" he offered.

"Sounds good to me! Now eat up," Chihiro grinned, rubbing his hand on his head and messing up his hair. He nodded, giving her a smile just as wide as hers before he began to eat the food in front of him. He heard his foster mother leave the kitchen and head to his room, probably to go clean up the mess his body had made in his bed.

"The food that she made always seemed so amazing," Eijirou mused to himself, taking another large bite of the eggs. He sighed to himself, finally feeling like he had people that he could rely on to take care of him. It was something he hadn't ever felt.


	5. Chapter Five: Dreams and Announcements

_Eiko tucked a strand of long hair behind her ear as she bounced her leg up and down nervously. Her lips ducked in between her teeth as she tugged at her skirt to make sure it stayed over her legs and didn't reveal too much. No one had ever really considered her pretty, as she was pretty plain and had a frightening Quirk._

 _She had long hair that hung down to her butt, which was the length that every other girl in her middle school kept their hair at, so she was nothing special. She had a small scar above her eye from where she had first learned how to activate her Quik while she had been rubbing it as most two-year-olds do. Her skin was tanned from being in the sun, but unlike her classmates, whenever she got tanned it stuck to her skin like paint._

 _Despite there being so many other pretty girls in her class alone, someone had asked her out for the first time in her life. This was the reason why she was sitting outside of the almost deserted mall in the middle of winter as she waited for the date to show up. A gust of wind caused her long strands of hair to blow into her face and for her skirt to wrap around her legs awkwardly. She frowned, standing up and tucking her hair back into a ponytail with the hair tie that she always had wrapped around her wrist. She glanced up and down the sidewalk, and then down at her phone. "He should've been here ten minutes ago," she muttered, her eyebrows knitting together._

 _After the sentence fell from her lips, a hand clasped over her eyes, bringing her into the body behind her. She shrieked, feeling her Quirk begin to activate before the person that grabbed her called out, "Wait! Eiko! It's just me!"_

 _She frowned, pulling away from him with a frown on her face. She huffed, folding her arms over her average sized chest, "Why would you do that? You know I don't like it when people come up behind me!"_

" _Eiko," he purred, grabbing one of her hands and holding it with both of her as he gave her puppy eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot. I thought it would be cute and sweet."_

 _She softened a little bit, letting her shoulders fall from where they had been rigidly tensed. "I forgive you then," she grinned at him, an excited feeling filling her chest._

 _He moved and flung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close into him. He began to gently guide them into the mall while talking, "Great! That means I can actually take you on this date!"_

" _I'm still confused about why you didn't take someone like Sora, she's much prettier than I am," Eiko sighed but leaned into the touch that she almost never received from anyone._

" _Maybe I don't care about looks," he shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with someone as funny and awesome as you."_

 _Eiko blushed, moving one of her hands to cover her face. "You don't have to flatter me, we're already on a date."_

" _True, true," he laughed. "What do you want to do first?"_

" _Could we get something to eat?" Eiko prompted hopefully._

" _Sure!" he grinned. "What are you in the mood for? There are sandwiches and sushi and Chinese…"_

" _Sandwiches made by someone other than my foster mother sounds amazing," she joked, grabbing a strand of her hair and rubbing it between two of her fingers in a nervous habit._

" _Foster mother?" he asked, his smile sliding from his face._

 _Eiko nodded, beginning to walk to where the sandwich shop is. "Yup. They've been my foster parents since I was five. I've been in the system since I was two."_

" _Did your parents die?" he asked, his hand moving so that his fingers are threaded in between Eiko's._

 _Her shoulders and face fall as the dreaded question falls from his lips, but butterflies erupt in her stomach as he holds her hand. "I don't really know. I just know that they either didn't want me, or the Earth didn't want them. It's not really a big deal though, I don't want you to think any different of me just because I don't live with my parents."_

" _Okay," he nodded, then his smile returned as they entered the sandwich restaurant. "This means that I won't have to face an angry dad, right?"_

 _Eiko laughed, and the thought of more dates makes the swarm of moths in her stomach flutter around excitedly. They walked up to the counter, ordered what they both wanted before walking to one of the tables and waited for his name to be called. He spoke to her happily, his hand almost always on her arm or on the table in a way that was simply screaming at her to hold it. Eventually, amidst their small talk, she threads their fingers together again like he had done ten minutes beforehand._

 _She simply can't miss the small smile that takes over his lips and eyes as she does this, and it causes her to blush sheepishly. They continue to banter and make small talk back and forth, neither one taking too much time for themselves until his name is called. "I'll be back in a moment," he smiled at her as he got up and walked to the counter, picking up their orders and paying for them._

" _You'll let me pay for the next date, right?" Eiko joked as she took the sandwich from him._

" _Only if you want to," he replied easily._

 _She grinned back at him happily unwrapped the sandwich and taking a large bite. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned allowed at the heavenly textures and tastes that overtake her as she eats. "This is amazing," she said around another large bite of sandwich._

" _Aren't they?" he asked as he wolfed down his own meal. They both ate quickly and in relative silence, the food too good to continue the small talk through. Once he had finished, he waited patiently for her and then asked, "What do you want to do next?_

" _Maybe we can go to the arcade?" Eiko said, fidgeting eagerly in her seat as she thought about getting to play video games, something she never got to do because her foster parents viewed it as trivial and unfeminine._

" _Sounds great to me," he grinned back at her, standing up from the table and offering his hand out to her. She took it with a small blush and led them out of the shop and down to the arcade._

 _They spent the next two hours playing games with and next to each other, laughing and yelling at the machines when one of them died. He had his arm wrapped around her hips, slimming her baggy school uniform and bringing attention to her tiny waist. "Would you be okay with me walking you home?" he asked respectfully._

" _Yeah, I would love that," she nodded eagerly. "My foster parents aren't home so we could even spend some time together."_

" _Such dirty little thoughts shouldn't be going through your pretty little head," he chuckled, a smirk forming on his lips._

" _How do you know that this isn't what's always happening inside my head," Eiko teased back as they began to walk to her house._

" _Because I am the only thing going through your head right now, and nothing can be dirty 24/7," he teased back, bumping his hip against hers. They continue to tease each other playfully until they are back at Eiko's house, standing on her porch._

" _Would you like to come in?" she offered, her eyebrows raised teasingly._

" _How about we settle for a kiss?" he snickered, coming up to her porch and running a hand over her cheek, pushing her hand back behind her ear. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as well as her breathing in anticipation as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers._

 _The kiss was chaste and sweet and he pulled away with a grin before he walked down the porch and took off down the street. Eiko pressed her hand to her lips, still reeling from the fact that she had just gotten her first kiss. It took a couple minutes to breathe normally again before she squealed, turning a rushing into the house. She quickly ran into the house and up to her room, slamming the door shut as she bounced up and down giddily. She spun herself in a circle, causing the skirt she was wearing from her uniform to twirl with her, wrapping around her legs._

 _She suddenly stopped when she saw herself in the mirror, but it almost wasn't her. She knew it was her body, but it didn't feel right. The skirt hanging from a small waist and large hips and the breasts implanted on her chest by some cruel god. "What the Hell is wrong with me?" she asked, pressing a hand to her forehead as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. "This isn't me," she growled, almost tearing the skirt as she tried to get it off herself._

 _She pressed her chest down with both of her arms and felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I'm a boy…" he choked out, tears falling fast and hard down his face. "Why couldn't I just be normal? I'm a boy in the wrong body. I'm a boy, I'm a boy, I'm a boy."_

The sun shone into his window a bit too brightly as Eijirou roused himself from the familiar dream he had been having. He sat straight up in bed, stretching his back and looking down at himself. His breasts were still there, as the unforgiving god that had given them to him had not yet taken them back. He sighed, a frown forming on his face as he forced himself out of bed, getting his uniform out of his drawers and slipping it on. The skirt still felt awkward, but he was still too frightened to come out to his foster mothers despite having been living with them for the past two months with not so much as a fight.

"Next month, next month," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his backpack and made sure his binder and pants were safely tucked away underneath his school supplies. He hefted it over his shoulder and checked his phone, seeing that if he headed out in about ten minutes he would be able to catch up with Bakugou and walk to school with him. He rushed out of his bedroom, grabbing his earbuds from the living room and walking into the kitchen to grab something fast to eat for breakfast.

"What's got you moving so fast at seven-thirty in the morning?" Aiko teased as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I want to catch up with one of my friends so we can walk to school together," he replied immediately, already feeling like he could trust these women more than he could have trusted his ex-foster parents that he had been living with for years.

"Ooh! Does our little girl have a crush," Chihiro teased, handing him something fast that she had already made as he had been eating poorly made toast instead of breakfast for almost a week now.

He blushed a dark shade of crimson and sputtered for a few moments before he regained himself. "Wha- he doesn't even- I'm not-"

Chihiro let out her bubbly laugh, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the forehead before she said, "Have a good day at school, we'll both be home by the time you get back!"

"Thanks," he mumbled, slightly less embarrassed now. "Bye moms!"

The slip-up and Chihiro's squeal of excitement behind him brought the embarrassment right back. He quickly stuffed his earbuds into his ears and tried to ignore the heated burning sensation that was taking over his face as he headed out of the house. The music had just begun to play as he spotted the other teenager walking down the street just as he did every morning.

Eijirou quickly ran after him, pausing just a few feet away from him. If the outsider were to see them, it would look downright stalkerish, but this was something that they did every morning. The red-headed teenager knew that there were some days that Bakugou just didn't want to talk to people, and he was happy to respect that. Just as the thought crossed his mind that he was unwanted today, the blond turned around and made a small motion with his hand that said he was allowed to walk with the explosive teen. Eijirou grinned and ran up beside him, allowing them to walk in peace while they listened to their respective music and the redhead ate.

"A Sports Festival?" Eijirou asked eagerly, almost bouncing up and down with how giddy he was. "This is gonna be so cool! I'll finally get to show how manly I am!"

Bakugou rolls his eyes next to him, his hands shoved deep in his uniform pockets as they walk home together. They had found out that they lived almost right next to each other a couple days after the USJ. "You're so annoying."

"Aw, Bakugou, why are you always so mean to me," Eijirou pouted, looking over to the other teenager with a sad look in his eyes.

Bakugou looked away, his face contorting from anger to a flushed confusion as he stumbled over a couple of his words. "I- you- It's-" he paused for a moment, frowning before saying. "I'm not."

"Yes you are," Eijirou whined, a little fluttering feeling erupting in his chest at how cute the other man was being.

"If I was always mean to you then I wouldn't let you walk home with me," Bakugou reasoned.

The red-haired teen paused for a moment, thinking. "I guess so. You're still mean though."

"You're-" Bakugou paused before he said something else, slamming his mouth shut and walking a little faster.

"Hey, don't leave me," Eijirou groaned as he walked faster to catch up with the other teenager.

"God, you're like a puppy," the explosion-obsessed boy rolled his eyes with a slight tutting of his tongue.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," the other decided, moving his shoulders back and forth slightly proudly.

"Of course you are," he sighed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" the question fell past his lips before he really knew what he was saying, but it had been on his mind for so long that he couldn't keep it inside of him anymore.

Bakugou is silent for the rest of the walk home, not speaking to him at all. This causes Eijirou to feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes, but he pushed them back down telling himself that he was too feminine if he was going to cry. When he walks into his house, Aiko and Chihiro are sat on the couch, curled up together while the news plays on the television.

"Eiko!" Chihiro grinned, turning a looking at her foster son. "Welcome home! How was school today?"

"There's going to be a Sports Festival and we get to participate in it even though we're only First Years and I am so excited," Eijirou quickly began to ramble, forgetting about the heartache of being so quickly rejected by the other male.

"That sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun," Aiko said, motioning for him to come sit next to them. He complied, dropping his backpack by the door and walking over to them, falling down on the couch and resting his head on her shoulder. She gave him a hug with her free arm and then moved as Chihiro eagerly embraced him.

"If you're okay with us talking about something a little bit serious, we kind of need to," the lawyer began, her face still in a bright smile as she spoke. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Okay," he nodded, his stomach sinking as he waited for them to continue.

"I know it's only been two months, but I would like it if you would let us adopt you," Chihiro stated. The tears from earlier returned, but this time for a very different reason and emotion.

"I would like that a lot," he nodded. "I already think of you guys as my moms and I just want to be here forever- or at least until I move out!"

"Oh baby girl," the red-headed woman leaned forward and embraced her soon-to-be son again until he had stopped crying out of joy. "We'll do it as soon as possible, okay? And I expect you to call me Mom!"

"I'll come up with names for both of you by dinner, I swear," he chuckled at her antics.

"Speaking of which, you should go get changed," Aiko spoke up, placing a hand on his leg with a bright smile that matched her wife's.

"Sure thing," Eijirou grinned, placing a kiss on both their cheeks. "See you in a minute, Moms!"


	6. Chapter Six: The Sports Festival

"You have to do this," Eijirou told himself as he looked into the mirror. His skin was paler than normal due to the small panic attack that he was currently shoving out of his mind. "If they're going to adopt you, they should adopt all of you and not just Eiko. You can do this. You're manly!"

He puffed out his chest and gave the mirror a big grin before he turned and sprinted out of his bedroom, going into the kitchen where he knew both of his soon-to-be mothers would be.

As he suspected, Chihiro was bustling around the kitchen as she made breakfast, talking with her wife as she cooked. "You should get me some more bacon to cook with when you go to the store after you pick Eiko up from school."

"She said that she would rather walk home than be picked up," Aiko mumbled as she brought her cup of coffee down from her lips, trying to keep her eyes open and the sleep away.

"That's right! She walks home with her crush!" Chihiro giggled as she began to plate the food she had been cooking. Eijirou felt his heartbeat pick up faster and faster as he walked into the kitchen, and listening to his foster mothers refer to him as a girl (even if they didn't know that he wasn't).

"Hey Moms," the red-haired teenager grinned as he walked into the kitchen, trying to push down the negative emotions as much as he could.

"There's our girl!" Aiko grinned as best she could despite the fact that she was still exhausted.

"Uh," he stuttered, his mind screaming at him to do it then, to finally come out to his wonderful family. "Are either of you going to watch the sports festival today?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that was today," Chihiro chuckled. "But I will try my best to watch in between hearings!"

"Thanks," Eijirou grinned a sharp-toothed smile, sitting down at his normal spot at the kitchen table. His mom placed down a plate of food in front of him that looks a lot less appetizing now that there were a couple thoughts of worthlessness going through his mind.

You're not a man with how you're acting.

You should be manly enough to come out to them if you really are a man.

You're so feminine. You deserve that fucking body of yours.

He picked up his fork, pushing some of the food around his plate for a moment before he glanced at the clock and saw that he only had ten minutes before he needed to leave for school. He let out a strained voice as he began to shove food into his mouth. "Careful sweetie, we don't want you choking before your moment of fame at school," Chihiro chuckled as she leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't," he responded through a mouthful of food. "Oh, would you guys mind putting off the adoption until maybe next week?"

"We can do that," Aiko nodded. "I had forgotten to schedule the appointment anyway."

"Aiko!" Chihiro chided as she sat down at the table with her own food. "I reminded you three times!"

The other woman sunk down into her chair, muttering something that sounded like 'I love you' into her coffee cup. Her wife just rolled her eye as she began to eat, glancing at the clock. She looked over to her foster son and said, "We'll see you tonight! Do your best in the sports festival and get your name out there!"

"Yeah, break a leg and have some fun, but please don't actually get hurt," Aiko kissed his cheek and he stood up and put his plate in the sink.

"I'll try my best," Eijirou replied as he gave them both a quick hug before he rushed outside with his backpack hanging off of his shoulder. He felt his stomach roll with nerves as he thought about the things that the Sports Festival would entail. A sudden thought occurred to him as he caught sight of Bakugou, and it made him want to go hide in his room and then never go outside again.

He had asked his mother's to watch the broadcast of him at the Sports Festival of U.A. Where he was called Eijirou, instead of Eiko and referred to as 'he.' And this morning he had chickened out of coming out to his Foster Mothers. He frowned to himself, using his sharp teeth to make the already chapped skin of his lip, even more, busted up.

"You should really stop doing that," Bakugou said as Eijirou caught up with him without even realizing it.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking at his friend. Bakugou looked at him with angry red eyes, his expression nearly screaming exasperation. Eijirou offered him a large, sharp-toothed grin as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Sorry, bro."

"Tch," Bakugou rolled his eyes, mimicking the other boy and shoving his hands into his pockets as well. "Whatever, Shitty Hair."

They walked in silence for a while before the red-haired boy tried to make another attempt at conversation. "You excited for the Sports Festival today?"

"Hell fucking no," he spat. "This isn't some normal Sports Festival. This is us getting our names out there so that we can become Pro Heroes."

Eijirou flinched back when the other boy shouted his words, remembering a couple things that had happened with him and some of his supposed friends back when he was in Middle School. "Yeah, I guess so. I bet you're going to do great though! You have such a powerful and memorable Quirk."

"You do too," Bakugou mumbled, a faint, barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. "I mean, how many other hard-headed shark kids are there in the world?"

Eijirou laughed at the jab, a fluttering feeling erupting in his chest as he heard the playful insult fall from the ash-blonde haired teenager's lips. "Thanks, bro."

"Whatever," Bakugou said again as if it had become his new favorite word. They both fell silent, leaving the only sounds as they walked the whirring of cars next to them and the sounds of birds in the trees, chirping at them. Across the seat, he could see another one of their classmates walking to school. He smiled, reaching his arms above his head and waving while calling out to the other man, "Hey! Midoriya!"

The green-haired boy jumped and turned to look at the other two, waving back as well, but not making any move to go over to the due to the look that Bakugou was shooting him.

"Fucking Deku," he growled, hunching his shoulders and looking away from the other boy.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Eijirou asked curiously, looking forward again. He nearly jumped as he saw the gates of their school approaching quickly.

"None of your goddamn business," he replied, clamping his teeth shut menacingly, reminding the other boy of a feral dog. The redhead quieted down after that, giving the other boy some space as they swiped their ID cards and getting into their school.

"Kirishima! Bro," Denki called out, quickly running over to the two boys. "And Bakugou too!"

"Hey bro," Eijirou greeted, holding his hand out and letting the other boy take it. They brought each other in for a hug, slapping each other's backs like the men that they were. "You excited for today?"

"Yeah! This is gonna be so cool," he grinned widely. "How pumped are you?"

"Oh I'm so pumped!" the red-haired boy threw his fist up in the air excitedly. "This is my chance to prove to the world how manly I am!"

"Yeah," Kaminari held his hand up, getting a high-five from his friend.

"C'mon you three, let's get to class," Sero said, walking behind Kaminari with a small smile on his face. Bakugou scoffed, walking away from them and to the building.

"Aw, Sero, you're no fun," the electric blond boy pouted, folding his arms grumpily over his chest.

"The faster we get to class the faster we can start doing things for the Sports Festival," Sero said, always the voice of reason for the small group when it wasn't Bakugou screaming at them. Both boys looked at each other for a moment before looking back to the tallest of the trio.

"Race ya!" Eijirou shouted loudly as he took off to the building, Kaminari following after him. Sero stood there for a moment, processing what had just happened before he took off with them, using his tape Quirk to pull himself faster using the lampposts.

"Not fair!" Kaminari shouted when he pulled past the two of them, which only drove Eijirou to run faster. He could feel his chest bouncing up and down, making him feel uncomfortable but at the same time, he was relieved to have worn a bra instead of his binder.

By the time the group had made it to their classroom, they were all laughing and out of breath. "I beat you both and I got a late start!" Sero laughed, leaning over and taking in deep breaths.

"You used your Quirk! It doesn't count!" Kaminari insisted, holding his arms over his heaving chest just as he had done before.

"What? How does that not count?" Sero grumbled, standing up straight and shoving Kaminari's shoulder playfully. "Kirishima, C'mon, back me up here!"

"Naw, I gotta side with Kaminari," Eijirou shook his head, moving to stand next to his friend.

"What's going on here?" Ashido asked, walking over to her friends with her hands on her hips, which was getting quite a few unwanted looks from their class menace.

"Sero cheated in a race to the-" Kaminari was cut off by Iida standing up, calling out over the class.

"Everyone, class is about to start, please take your seats!" Everyone did as they were asked, moving to their desks and sitting down even though the nervous, excited chatter stayed very lively.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ashido squealed as she and Eijirou sat down next to each other.

"I know, and to think that we're finally going to get our names out there," he grinned, holding up his arm and flexing his muscles. "This is so manly!"

Before Ashido had a chance to respond, the door swung open uncharacteristically early as their homeroom teacher shuffled in. The bags underneath his eyes seemed a little darker than usual, but they were all honestly just happy to see that he was no longer in the hospital after the attack. "Iida, have you taken roll?" he asked, his voice muffled by some of the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Yessir," the blue-haired boy answered immediately, standing up and walking to the teacher with the roll in his hand.

"Great, now I want all of you to go get dressed in your PE uniforms and then come back and wait for further instruction," the tired man said, his voice monotone as always. The class eagerly stood and shoved their way out of the classroom, heading as quickly as they could to their locker rooms. There were only a couple of other classes in the changing rooms with them due to the fact that if they had all the classes in there at the same time no one would be able to move.

Eijirou did what he always did, grabbing his uniform and rushing to the bathroom stalls at the very back. He walked in, closing the door securely before he began to strip. He hated the feeling of how tight his gym uniform was against his chest and he began to worry his lip in between his razor-sharp teeth as he thought about what would happen if he was found out by the school due to it.

He didn't have much time to think before someone came over to his stall door and began to bang on it loudly. "C'mon Kirishima, hurry up!" Kaminari grumbled.

"I'm almost done, geez," he teased back, finishing adjusting his uniform so that it looked like he didn't have breasts all together unless someone was really looking for it. He swung the door open, his clothes gathered underneath one of his arms as he walked back to where his locker was, stuffing some of the clothing into it with no real care.

"Let's get going," Sero grinned wickedly as he threw an arm over his friend's shoulders, pulling them both into him. Kaminari easily leaned into the touch, which Eijirou couldn't help but notice.

Eijirou loved the feeling of the wind rushing through his highly gelled hair, making a few strands pull free and fall down into his face when he had to pause to move around someone. The adrenaline in his veins was almost addictive with how powerful and energetic it made him feel. It was almost like he was on cloud nine, the most powerful person there even if in truth he was probably one of the least powerful people in his class. And even though he hadn't come anywhere near the first couple places, he had still done really well in his eyes. It was kind of scary how quickly some of the other people had taken off, using their Quirks to push them quickly forward and past those who could not use their Quirks to accelerate them into going any faster.

"Bro, you made it too," Eijirou grinned as he walked up to Kaminari, who had also made it into the forty-two students that had passed onto the second round.

"Yeah, the entire Bakusquad made it," Kaminari grinned, giving his friend a 'bro-hug' like they had done that morning.

"Stop calling it that," Bakugou growled as he walked up next to the two of them, Ashido and Sero walking behind him and up to the other two males. "You're going to make everyone think I came up with the idea."

"Oh come on, Bakubro, you know you love it," the long-haired blond laughed, the nickname falling from his lips before he knew what was happening.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, stopping from the tirade he was about to go on when he heard the nickname.

"Uh, oh shit," Kaminari blushed, putting both of his hands over his face to cover up the red tone of his skin. "Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Aw, Kaminari is blushing," Ashido giggled, slinging an arm over his shoulder with a laugh.

"No, I'm not," the bright-haired boy shook his head, trying to force the blush to go away so that his friends would stop teasing him.

"I can't believe that you just called Blasty McSpoldes 'Bakubro," Sero threw his arm around the other side of his friend's shoulders, ignoring the fact that he used another nickname for the ash-blond haired boy.

"Stop," Kaminari whined, leaning into the black-haired male a bit more than he had last time, enough to Ashido also noticed. She removed her arm from around his shoulders, slapping her hand over her mouth to suppress a squeal.

She quickly walked over to her red-haired friend, leaning her chin onto his shoulder with a small giggle. She turned a bit to speak to him in a hushed whisper, "I think Kami has a crush on Sero!"

"Yeah, looks like it, huh?" Eijirou chuckled back to her, his heart fluttering a bit as he realized that Ashido had just referred to two men dating like it was completely normal (which of course it was). "Maybe we can play matchmaker."

"Yeah!" she squealed, pulling back with a large laugh. She moved to go talk to someone else for a moment, leaving him looking at Kaminari and Sero talk to each other, which quickly got boring. He began to worry his lip in between his razor-sharp teeth and felt anxiety begin to take over his mind. He quickly made his way away from everyone and into the closest bathroom, he could find.

Thankfully, the bathroom was completely empty. He walked all the way down to the handicapped stall, locking it behind him before he sunk down the wall, holding his legs up to his chest. He leaned his head on his knees, taking in a deep breath and holding it for as long as he could before he let it out slowly. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, it was going a mile a minute before the breath and he could feel it skip a beat before it returned to the normal, slow and steady pace.

He stayed in the bathroom for a little longer, bouncing his leg nervously as he tried to get rid of the adrenaline that was still flowing through him from the panic that he may have not made it through to the next round. The fear of being found out by his foster mothers returned for a moment before someone walked into the bathroom, swinging the door open so hard that it might've cracked the wall.

"Shitty Hair! I know you're in here!" Bakugou called out, walking to the only locked stall. "The next round is going to happen soon, so you have to come out of the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," Eijirou called out back to him, even though he was just outside of his stall door. He waited for a moment to hear footsteps that would let him know that the other boy had left the bathroom, but after thirty seconds the sound hadn't come.

He stood up, opening the door and walking out of the stall, trying to keep the shame away from his face as it would have been too feminine for him to show that kind of emotion. "Hey, sorry for making you find me."

"Tch," Bakugou scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get going."

 _He's going to feel your bra._

 _He's going to feel that you're a girl._

 _He's going to know and hate your guts._

The thoughts coursed through Eijirou's brain at a mile a minute, causing his footing to become slightly off as they ran around, collecting headbands. Someone came just too close to them for comfort, bringing him back to the situation that he was in as he began to be a lot more careful. His sprinted, making sharp turned and narrowly avoiding people as the other people on his team told him to.

Before he really had any idea of what was happening, everything was over and he was being guided to the edge of the arena by Ashido. They were both breathing hard, but more due to adrenaline than actually being out of breath. He could hear Present Mic say his name as he read out the teams and how many points they all had, but he was far too exhausted to actually care much. Ashido wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder, making them turn to face where the majority of the crowd was, pumping her fist in the air with a bright smile on her face. Eijirou soon did the same, pumping his fist in the air to mirror what she was doing.

The crowd loved it, almost every person cheering for them. Eijirou felt a happy, fluttery feeling in his chest as he heard everyone cheering for them, but it was soon replaced by exhaustion when his body remembered how much sprinting he had just done.

"Let's go get some Gatorade," Ashido said as she turned and steered them further into the building and out of the view of the cameras. "I don't know about you, but I am so tired."

"It's such a rush," he breathed, running a hand through his no longer gelled hair to get it out of his eyes. "Especially when we're doing anything with Bakugou."

"Oh?" she asked, turning to look at him from the side of her eyes. "Does somebody have a crush?" she asked with a small giggle.

"Wha- no! Ashido!" he cawed, moving away from her as a blush took over his face.

"You have a crush on Bakugou!" she giggled, flinging her arms around him in a hug as she nearly bounced up and down. "If you and him start dating and Sero and Kami start dating then almost all of my OTP's will be complete!"

"OTP's?" he asked, trying to derail the conversation.

"One True Pairing, it's a shipping thing," she answered, holding a finger to her lips as she began to think. She clapped her hands together once they had gotten into one of the prep rooms. "Kiri, I want you to call me Mina."

"That's kind of an odd segway, but okay," he nodded, grabbing some of the Gatorade that they had out for some of the students. "I guess you can call me Eijirou then."

Mina gasped, wavering her hands up and down excitedly as she began to bounce up and down. "Can I call you Ei-chan?"

"Uh, sure. I've never really had anyone refer to me by that before," he mused. Even though that had been the first syllable of his deadname, no one had ever used the nickname in referral to him. If they had, he probably wouldn't have as much of an issue with people calling him Eiko.

"Yay!" she grinned, hopping up on the table and grabbing a bottle of the electrolyte and vitamin filled beverage. "Are either of your parents tuning in today?"

Eijirou got up on the table with her, taking a long drink before answering. "Well, my mama said that she would try and tune in between hearings, so I'm not sure." The name fell so easily from his lips that he wasn't sure that he had said it before he thought about it for a few minutes.

"And your Dad?" Mina asked curiously, trying to get to know her friend better.

Eijirou paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should tell her, but her comments earlier told him that she could be trusted. "I don't have one. My other mom is working all day though. She said that she would watch it when she got the chance on YouTube."

"You have two moms?" Mina lit up, turning to face her friend. "That's super cool! I have two dads!"

"Really? No way!" Eijirou grinned as he turned to her. He held up his hand and soon received a high five from his friend. "I can't believe that we both have same-sex parents."

"I know, right? What are the chances of that?" she giggled, kicking her legs back and forth. "My Dads said that they would be tuning in today if their agency would give them any time to. I know they get busy a lot."

"Your parents are pro heroes?" he asked, his eyebrows raised curiously.

"Well, they're sidekicks that always work together. Their Quirks really really work well together," she replied, downing the rest of the Gatorade in her hands. Eijirou followed in her example, taking a minute to chug the rest of the liquid. "Okay, we should probably stop by the bathroom and then get back out there before the next round starts. After all, we did make it!" she cheered happily.

"Yeah, we did!" Eijirou responded, giving her another high five before he followed her down to the restrooms.

He walked away from his fight with the teenager that almost exactly matched his Quirk with an aching shoulder. He rolled it, placing his hand on the top of it to message the twitching muscle. He had just barely made it to one of the waiting rooms where he would be until it was time for the tiebreaker between the two of them when he heard someone calling to him from down the hall.

"Hey, Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu said as he ran down the hall, waving one of his hands in the air. "That is your name, right?"

"Yeah," Eijirou nodded, dropping his arm down from his shoulder. "You're Tetsutetsu, right?"

"Yeah man," he nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that you did an awesome job in the fight back there and I can't wait to see who wins cause it would be totally manly to lose to you!" Tetsu moved closer to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Normally, Eijirou wouldn't question the movement, but since he was wearing a bra instead of a binder, he knew that the other man would very easily be able to feel it.

He pulled his hand back once he felt the bra strap, a shocked expression taking over his face. "Hey, did I misgender you? If I did I am so, so sorry and that was so unmanly of me!"

Eijirou paused for a minute, trying to process what the other boy had just said. "Oh, no! I'm trans," he grinned a sharp-toothed smile and rubbed the back of his head. "FtM. It's just not safe to do the kind of things we're doing in a binder, so I had to wear a bra today."

"Oh," Testu grinned back at him, his teeth just as sharp. "That's cool, bro. I am too."

Eijirou's face dropped, his mouth actually hanging open. "No way, really?"

"Yeah!" the silver-haired male said. "I just found out myself, but fortunately my name is gender neutral enough that I didn't have to change it!"

"I had to change mine," Eijirou said, grinning at the other man. "Which sucks, cause I'm worried my Moms are gonna find me out and I'm worried that they might get mad."

"Aw, why?" Testu frowned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his gym uniform.

"My last set of foster parents were super transphobic," he answered, looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"You're too manly for that," Tetsu replied, beginning to walk with the other teenager into the waiting room.

"Have you come out to your parents yet?" Eijirou asked.

"No, I was planning on doing it later this week," he replied, shrugging a bit. The red-haired boy nodded in understanding as they continued to talk with each other until they had to be called out for their rematch.

"You won!" Mina shrieked as she flung her arms around Eijirou's shoulders, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mina," he smiled, leaning down and hugging her a little tighter.

"That other guy is so similar to you! I can't believe it!" she said once they had broken the hug. "Are you sure you guys aren't related?" she asked, a teasing yet curious tone filling her voice.

"Pretty sure," Eijirou chuckled, nodding a bit. "After all, our hair color is completely different."

"Hair color doesn't matter," she grumbled, placing her hand on her hips with a huff.

"Whatever you say, Mina," he chuckled, guiding them back up to the student viewing area so that they could hang around with Kaminari and Sero until Eijirou's next match.

"Hey bro," Kaminari greeted with a wide grin as he stood up and walked over to his friend, giving him a tight, yet masculine hug. Sero only greeted him with a smile and a high five, still watching the very intense match that was happening down in the arena. "Your match was so cool and I can't believe you won! Not to be rude or anything, I just thought it was gonna be another stalemate!"

"Yeah, well I won! Cause I'm super manly!" he cheered, flexing both of his arms and activating a small bit of his Quirk to add to the effect.

"Yeah!" Kaminari grinned, giving his friend a high-five before he collapsed down into the chair next to Sero, who looked at him for a moment before turning away, his face oddly sullen.

Mina looked at the two for a moment before she turned back to Eijirou, folding her arms over her chest as she fell into deep thought. The red-haired teenager just rolled his eyes as she sat down in the chair next to his other two friends, content to watch whatever was happening.

"I can't believe our Bakubro won," Kaminari pumped his fist in the air as they all walked back to the locker rooms with the other classes.

"Stop calling me that," the boy in question growled, having finally calmed down enough form the rage that he had been feeling to be let out of his restraints.

"Why?" Kaminari pouted, leaning a bit closer to Sero, who moved away with a frown. Eijirou's eyebrows knit together as he saw his friends look at each other awkwardly for a moment before pulling away from one another.

"Because it's fucking annoying, Pikachu," Bakugou answered, obviously still upset.

"Hey, let's not get upset, okay?" Eijirou introjected, walking in between the two of them in hopes of deflecting some of the tension. The ash-blond just looked away with a sneer, shoving both of his hands in his pockets. As they walked, the noise in the hall got louder and louder, and the red-haired teenager noticed the other boy wincing a bit as someone shouted.

"Bakugou?" he asked, but the other boy either seemed to have not noticed or didn't care. Eijirou shrugged it off as the other still being angry from not winning 'fairly.' The group made their way into the respective locker rooms, and he grabbed his clothes and went to his normal stall, though he smirked as he saw that another one of the stalls was closed and his intuition told him that it was his new friend.

After he was changed, he made his way back to his classroom where they had to stay until everyone that had been in the stands was gone before they were released just so that they wouldn't get trampled or attacked by over-excited fans. Their exhausted teacher walked into the classroom almost ten minutes after the rest of them did, Present Mic close behind him.

"I ship it," Mina giggled at him, making him snort with laughter.

"You all did well, I guess," Aizawa-sensei said as he slammed some of the paper in his still bandaged hands down onto the podium in the front of the room. "I would've liked to see some of you do a little bit better, but for now, this will do."

The class was ecstatic after that, this having been the highest praise they had ever gotten from their monotone-voiced teacher. They all began to chatter quietly amongst themselves before the bone-shattering voice of Present Mic shouted at them to be silent.

"Thank you, Present Mic," Aizawa-sensei grumbled. "You're all free to go to your parents or go home now. Try not to get killed before school tomorrow."

The students erupted out of their seats, grabbing backpacks and rushing out of the door. Mina waited a bit with Eijirou, both of them just idly chatting with each other for a bit until the hallways were no longer a stampede before they began to walk outside with each other. "Can I meet your Moms?" she asked out of the blue when the conversation had petered out a bit.

"Uh, sure! But only if I can meet your Dads," he shot back, giving her a grin.

"Deal," she smiled, holding a pink hand out for him to shake.

He took it, parroting the word back at her. "Deal."


	7. Chapter Seven: Saturday Morning

It had been almost a week since the Sports Festival, and Eijirou had somehow managed to skirt around his coming out. Every time he thought about it, his stomach would roll and he would come to the brink of a panic attack before he realized that it was probably unmanly to be feeling this scared. He took in a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen, the early Saturday morning light poured through the window and spilled down onto the counter and floor.

"Hey Mama," he greeted as he smiled at his soon-to-be adoptive mother. She turned around, a bright smile on her face as she held out her arms for her foster son to give her a hug. He eagerly complied, hugging her tightly.

"Hey baby," she purred, giving him a tight squeeze before letting him go. "How are you this morning, sweet girl?"

"Uh, I kinda have something to tell you," Eijirou began, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he tried to calm down the anxiety that was pushing its way from his gut.

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope," she chuckled as she turned back to the breakfast, but made sure that she knew she was listening to him.

"Has Mom already left for work?" he asked, trying to put it off a little bit because of how nervous he was.

"Nope," Aiko answered for herself as she walked into the kitchen from the dining room. "You two can't get rid of me that easily."

"Like we would want to," Chihiro stuck her tongue out at her wife before walking over to her and giving her a chaste kiss. "Eiko said that she had something to tell us."

"Okay, hit us with your best shot, kiddo," Aiko said, leaning against the counter and waiting for her foster son to tell them the news. "You're not pregnant are you?" she chuckled after a moment of awkward silence.

"No!" Eijirou shrieked, shivering a bit. "I like to think I'm a bit more responsible than that!"

"Okay, okay," Aiko laughed, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. "Now tell us what the real news is!"

He could tell that she was using her Quirk to help him calm down a little bit and was super grateful for it before he took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm a boy."

Both of his mothers stopped for a moment before Chihiro turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Oh, sweetie! I'm so happy you felt safe enough to come out to us!"

"Yeah! Way to go, kid," Aiko said after a moment, trying to process the information through her sleep riddled brain. "You FtM or MtF?" she asked, walking over to her foster son to hug him.

"FtM," he answered, wrapping his arms around her and giving his mother a tight hug. "Could you call me Eijirou?"

"Oh, of course," Chihiro gushed as she hugged her son from the other side. Once they had all pulled back from the hug, she finally spoke up again. "Do you have a binder already or would you like us to buy you one?"

"I already have one, and yeah I am binding safely," he grinned at both of his mothers.

"Good, I wouldn't want you hurting yourself," Aiko smiled. "And you are washing it today cause I can't imagine the last time you actually washed it."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly. Chihiro just chuckled as she turned around and grabbed the food that she was cooking off the stove, serving it while she continued to talk to her foster son.

"Have you come out at school?" she asked, handing each other them a plate of food.

"Well, no one knows that I'm trans, but everyone thinks that I'm a boy," Eijirou explained, taking the food with a happy smile. The three of them moved to sit down at the table, their conversation not stopping for a moment.

"I was kind of wondering why the name they called out at the Sports Festival sounded a bit off," the red-haired woman chuckled.

Eijirou bowed his head, pushing his food around his plate as he tried to fight off a blush. "Yeah, I was going to come out to you guys that morning but then I chickened out."

"It wasn't really that scary thinking about coming out to us, is it?" Aiko frowned as she began to dig into her breakfast. "After all, we're part of the LGBT+ community and pretty open about it."

"I've heard that some people can be gay and transphobic at the same time," he explained, beginning to eat silently.

"The fact that there are still people in this world that can't accept other people for who they completely baffle me," Aiko shook her head with a small sigh.

"Some people are just taught the wrong way while they are growing up," Chihiro responded, reaching over the table and taking her lover's hand within her own. "Luckily, our Eijirou has been raised right despite his awful previous foster parents."

"Speaking of which, was that the reason that your previous set of foster parents decided to switch?" Aiko asked, looking over to her foster son.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, pressing his lips together tightly as he thought about the awful coming out experience that he had had with them.

"Would you mind talking to us about it?" Aiko asked, always the person to try and get him to talk about the things that were upsetting him.

"Well, there's not really a lot to talk about," Eijirou shrugged. He glanced up, seeing that both of his foster mothers were waiting for him to continue. "They got the draft for my hero uniform and it was a male uniform and they freaked out."

Aiko wrinkled her nose in disgust, dropping her fork down on her plate. "Well, I'm glad we managed to save you from them. They sound absolutely awful," she paused for a moment. "I think that they have become a massive problem as of late. A lot of the kids they get to foster have been giving complaints about abuse. Did they abuse you?"

The air in the room became scarily still for a moment before Eijirou answered, "Yeah. They never really paid any attention to me so I guess it was more neglect than it was abuse."

Aiko frowned deeply, standing up from the table and taking her hand from Chihiro's. "I have to go make a phone call, but I'll be back in a moment," she said, walking away from the table quickly, her body language, unlike Eijirou, had ever seen it even on the worse days that she ever had with the worst of the worst foster parents.

"Is Mom okay?" he asked, putting his fork down on his plate as well, looking at the doorway that she had left through.

"She should be," Chihiro sighed, finishing up her food. "The only thing that can really get her angry is abuse and neglect, which is why she became a social worker in the first place. And I'm sure that hearing that her son, even if we haven't adopted you yet, has been through both of those things have made the anger all the worse. But she's doing whatever she is doing with a rational mind and for the better of her family and the ones she loves."

"It's kinda nuts to hear how well you know her and how unafraid you are to talk about how much you love her," Eijirou said, thinking for a moment. "None of my other foster parents ever talked about anything like that. Love was not a very talked about topic…"

"Well in this house, we talk about it a lot," Chihiro responded, standing up from her chair and walking over to her foster son, kissing his forehead. "And we need to talk about something else as well."

"What is it?" the red-haired boy asked curiously, his heart no longer doing the terrified skipping of beats that it had done in the times previous when she had said that they needed to talk.

"So it will cost us 2,000,00 yen for us to adopt you, and it will cost approximately 400,000 to 1,000,000 yen for you to get top surgery, and 55,000 for you change your name. So, we will have to do this over time. I would like you to choose which one you want to do first," she explained, rambling off all the numbers from memory thanks to her Quirk.

Eijirou thought for a moment before answering, "I would like to become your child legally before anything else."

She sat down at the table with a bright smile on her face. "Are you sure? I mean, I am so happy that you want to become our child but I do not want you to suffer because you are trying to be kind to us," she rambled, reaching out and holding one of his oh-too-feminine hands.

"No, I'd rather you be my Moms first than get top surgery or change my name," he said firmly as he had decided. "I don't want to risk having someone else adopt me because you guys are technically just fostering me."

"That is literally the most adorable thing that you have ever said, kiddo," Aiko said as she walked back into the kitchen/dining room.

Eijirou felt his entire face turn bright red, and he put his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He put his head up quickly, and then said, "I'm meeting with my friend Mina so I have to go, bye!" He stood up and walked out of the kitchen, almost running to his bedroom.

When was in there, he closed the door and collapsed down onto his bed, throwing his arms over his eyes as he tried to fight the embarrassment. Eventually, he felt a smile take over his lips and he removed his arm from his face. He rolled over, looking for his phone which he almost instantly found. Just as he grabbed the small device, another text got sent to the group chat.

 **Kaminari to Bakusquad**

Good morning everyone!

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

It's too early for this shit

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

It's almost nine o'clock!

 **Sero has turned off notifications for Bakusquad**

 **Kaminari to Bakusquad**

Why does he hate me now?

What did I do

 **Ashido to Bakusquad**

Kami imma message you privately, m'kay sweetie?

 **Kirishima to Bakusquad**

Is everything okay, you guys?

Eijirou dropped his phone for a moment, thinking about the disaster that had just happened in their group chat through only two messages. H sighed and then picked his phone back up, selecting the newest number that had been put into his phone despite it having been a week ago.

 **Kirishima to Tetsutetsu**

Hey bro, this is Kirishima Eijirou.

Sorry, it took me so long to finally message you.

 **Tetsutetsu to Kirishima**

Hey bro! It's fine! Glad to hear from you at all :D

 **Kirishima to Tetsutetsu**

Yeah man

I just thought I'd talk to you since I'm kinda bored

 **Tetsutetsu to Kirishima**

Oh, I see how it is! I'm just here when you're bored

:P

 **Kirishima to Tetsutetsu**

No man, I didn't mean it like that!

 **Tetsutetsu to Kirishima**

I know XD

 **Kirishima to Tetsutetsu**

Oh XD

I get it now

Anyway

I have something super manly to tell you!

 **Tetsutetsu to Kirishima**

Well, don't just leave me hanging :D

 **Kirishima and Tetsutetsu**

I came out to my moms!

 **Tetsutetsu to Kirishima**

How did it go bro?

 **Kirishima and Tetsutetsu**

Really super well

They offered to pay for my top surgery and my name change before they even adopted me and it almost made me want to cry

 **Tetsutetsu to Kirishima**

That is super manly, bro!

Wait a second

You have two moms?

 **Kirishima to Tetsutetsu**

Yeah

Is there anything wrong with that?

 **Tetsutetsu to Kirishima**

Naw man

I just didn't know and it kinda took me by surprise

Ah

I gotta go

Bye bro

Eijirou texted his friend goodbye before dropping his phone down onto his chest and then blowing a breath out of his lips. He glanced over at the clock and then almost jumped out of his skin, realizing that it was almost time for him and Mina to hang out. He quickly jumped out of his bed rushing to his closet and grabbing some clothes before he nearly sprinted into the bathroom.

Almost five minutes later, he was clean and more masculine looking than he had ever dared to be in front of his foster mothers, and he definitely had to admit that it felt nice to finally be himself in front of his parents. He made his way down the hall, his phone in hand.

"Hey Eijirou, your friend is in the front hall," Aiko called to him as she walked down the hall with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled, giving her a brief smile before he made his way quickly to his friend. "Hey, Mina!"

"Hey, Ei-chan! Which mom is that?" she asked, almost bouncing up and down with how excited she was.

"That was my mom, mama is currently baking things in the kitchen," Eijirou quickly replied, taking her hand in her own. "Do you want to go to my room or do you want to meet her?"

"I want to meet her, duh!" Mina giggled, throwing her arms around his shoulders as they walked further into the house.

He turned to her, sticking his tongue out playfully as he guided her into the kitchen. "Hey Mama, this is my friend Mina!"

Chihiro spun around, almost covered in flour as she looked at the other teenager. "Oh hello!"

"Hi Mrs. Kirishima," Mina greeted, completely unaware that Eijirou had a different last name than both of his mothers.

"Oh, it's actually Ito," Chihiro laughed.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized, placing her hand over her mouth with a bit of a laugh. "I should've guessed because I have a different last name then my dads too."

"You have two dads?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Eiji didn't tell me about that," she huffed, giving her son a bit of a look.

The red-haired boy just smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Chihiro just chuckled as she turned back to her baking, making small talk with Mina. Eijirou moved over to a part of the counter that wasn't being used and hopped up onto it, just watching as his close friend and foster mother talked with one another.


	8. Chapter Eight: Announcing Internships

**Mom to Eijirou**

Hey kiddo! The adoption papers went through! You are now officially part of the Ito family (even though not by name)

Eijirou looked down at his phone, tears raising in his bright red eyes. He moved a bit, slapping the person in front of him playfully to get her attention. "Hey Mina!" he shouted when she didn't turn around immediately.

"What?" she asked, whirling around and making an angry yet playful face at him.

"Read this," he said, shoving his phone into her hands. She looked down with a confused expression on her face as she read the small text. When she had finished it, she looked up, her face moving into a bright smile.

"Ei-chan! This is great, I'm so happy for you," she shrieked, almost launching herself out of her seat to hug him. He chuckled, taking the phone back and hugging her closely. He had to choke back some of his tears, trying to remind himself that it was unmasculine to cry despite it being from happiness than from sadness. Eventually, she pulled back and sat down in her seat, much to the happiness of the class president, who had been shouting at her to sit down. "Text her back!"

"Oh shit yeah, I should do that," he laughed, grabbing his phone from where it had clattered onto his desk and opened the app back up again, texting his mother back quickly.

 **Eijirou to Mom**

That's so great

Like I literally showed this to Mina and she almost broke my eardrums

And I'm trying not to cry

 **Love you, Mom**

Tell Mama I love her too

 **Mom to Eijirou**

Will do kiddo

We love you too

He smiled at his phone for a moment before making sure it was on silent and tucking it back into his pocket. He glanced up at the clock despite the fact that he had just looked at the time on his phone. "When do you think Aizawa-sensei will get here? Normally he's not this late," Eijirou mused, placing a hand underneath his chin and leaning a little more heavily onto his desk.

"I know, right?" Kaminari said, leaning over in his chair as he jumped into the conversation. Sero turned away from them as the other boy spoke, a deep frown etched onto his face. The blond boy glanced at him, frowning for a moment before he turned back to the other two. "It's kinda like he forgot about us."

"Maybe he's back in the hospital because he overextended himself?" Mina suggested with a small shrug.

"That's a big word coming from you, Raccoon Bitch," Bakugou said as he walked over to the group, having obviously become bored sitting alone.

"Bakubro, why do you have to be so mean?" she whined, pouting.

"Because you're all annoying fuckers and I hate you," he responded easily, leaning back against the desk of another one of their classmates who was immersed in a conversation with someone else.

"Bakugou! Please refrain from swearing in class," Iida called out to him from across the room. The ash-blond responded in turn by flipping him off without even turning around to face him. The action caused the entire 'Bakusquad' to burst out laughing, including Sero.

"Man, this is why I hang out with you guys," Kaminari said between fits of laughter.

"No, you hang out with us cause Jirou is the only other person who will tolerate you," Mina teased him, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"That's mean," he whispered, frowning a bit. He rubbed the back of his head as his face fell from the amusement that he had just been riding high at into a forlorn kinda look. The group stopped laughing for a minute, leaving things tense and awkward. They were quickly saved by their teacher slamming his way into the room.

Bakugou raced back to his seat, which a couple of other students had to do as well. The teacher walked sleepily to the front of the class, not really caring that some of the students had been out of their seats when the bell rang. "Iida, the role," he asked, holding his hand out. The class rep quickly complied, handing it to him easily before heading back to his seat.

"Sensei, why were you so late to class today?" Mina asked, raising her perfectly pink hand into the air.

"There was a mix up with some of the papers for your internships," he responded, his tone turning bitter and sour. "Which was quite annoying. Now, speaking of your internships. Every single one of you has been accepted for some odd reason, seeing as you all could have done so much better."

"Is that your way of saying you're proud of us?" Kaminari called out, a small smirk on his face, though Eijirou couldn't help but notice that it looked forced and unnatural.

"Don't make me give you detention, Kaminari," he called back, dropping the papers in his hand down on his desk. The blond boy puffed out his cheeks, folded his arms over his chest and slumped down in his seat. Their teacher quickly continued. "Now, I will be handing back the papers telling you who accepted you and what you will need to do to fulfill the internship. Don't tell the other classes, but you have the rest of the period to read them over and talk with each other."

A couple of the students cheered allowed, but the rest of them just celebrated internally. The students who had been making noise were quickly silenced as their teacher looked out at them angrily. "Hush you problem children," he growled before he began to walk down the aisle and hand out all of the papers. When he reached Mineta, who was staring at Mina, who had once again flipped around in her seat to talk to Eijirou, he slammed the paper down on the desk as loudly as he could. This caused the perverted student to jump and almost choke on his own spit. Aizawa-sensei smirked before moving on. When he reached Mina, he sighed, "Please sit down, Ashido."

"Sorry sensei," she chirped, whirling around in her seat and sitting down with a small huff.

He leaned down next to her as he placed the paper down on her desk, "You're getting some unwanted attention from some members of the class. I suggest you keep your skirt down," he whispered quiet enough that only she could hear. He watched her for a moment as he immediately glanced over at Mineta and shivered.

When the teacher had passed them by, Eijirou leaned forward to talk to his friend, "What was that about?" he asked curiously.

"Mineta was staring at me," she murmured to him, turning around carefully to keep her skirt down and around her legs. "He's such a creep," she whimpered, pushing the fabric around her legs down as far as she could as her dark eyes darted over to where the perverted teenager was sitting.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Eijirou sighed, grabbing her hand and rubbing it with his thumb, which earned him an odd look from Bakugou across the room.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly at him, then turned around as much as she needed to grab the paper that had been passed out to her. Eijirou looked down at his own desk and picked up the paper, smiling as he saw who he was going to be interning with.

"This is going to be so manly," he grinned, he flexed his arm a bit as he spoke, activating his Quirk a little bit. The class quickly devolved into people shouting at each other in excited tones as they moved over to their friends and groups.

"Who are you interning with, Bakubro?" Mina chirped when their entire group had gathered around their normal desk.

"Best Jeanist," he grumped, though he was still shouting as he always did. "He was the only person that wanted me to intern with him."

"Aw, I would've wanted you to intern with me if I was already a pro," Mina smiled, trying to comfort her friend a little bit.

"Whatever, like I would want to intern with someone with such a shitty Quirk anyway," Bakugou shouted back, making his signature 'tch' noise with an eye roll.

"Bakubro, you're being kinda loud," Eijirou said, poking his friend in the side despite how awfully dangerous doing something like that probably was. The aforementioned boy just clamped his mouth shut, folding his arms over his chest. Mina looked at him with a small smirk resting on her delicate pink face, her eyes bright and sparkly as if she knew something that she probably should not have. He leaned over to her, whispering quietly into her ear. "Mina, I swear, whatever you're thinking, don't."

Mina pulled back, clapping a hand over her mouth as she began to giggle wickedly. "Don't," the redhead repeated, pointing at her. He could feel his face beginning to heat up as he became embarrassed at the fact that one of his best friends knew who he had a crush on. "Mina, I swear to God!"

"Why are we swearing to All Might?" Sero joked as he turned his attention away from the other person he had been talking with up until that moment.

"Ei-chan has a crush!" Mina squealed, bouncing up and down in her chair, which caused her chest to bounce as well which made her get some more unwanted attention from the class pervert.

"Mina!" Eijirou shouted, almost knocking his desk over as he moved over to his friend and clamped his hand over his friend mouth.

"You've got a crush?" Kaminari asked, leaning forward with a bright, teasing smile. "Tell us who! Tell us who!" he began to chant eagerly.

"No, stop talking about it," he shook his head, moving back to his ship and hiding his face a bit as the embarrassment worsened.

"Aw, you're no fun," Kaminari pouted, falling back into his place with a pout. "It's just a crush, there's no harm in telling us."

"Like you're one to talk about crushes, Kami," Mina teased him, pressing his shoulder to make him move to the side slightly. The other boy opened his mouth to say something and then stopped, looking down at his hands as his face turned bright red.

"I hate this friend group," Bakugou growled, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Aw, you know you really love us," Sero joked, looking away from where he had been staring at Kaminari.

"Do I?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Whatever," he responded with a huff. The class fell silent for a moment as All Might opened the door to their room, motioning for Midoriya to follow after him. "Damn Deku," Bakugou growled when the class has resumed their conversations.

"Why-" Eijirou began before he remembered what had happened the last time he asked. He quickly shut his mouth and turned back to watching Mina tease Kaminari about his crush.

"Kami and-" she began to sing before the blond boy looked up, clapping both of his hands over her mouth to make her stop talking.

"Ashido," he squealed then, pulling his hand back. "Why did you lick me?" he asked, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Call me Mina," she quickly said instead of answering his question. "That's for all of you, by the way."

"You guys can all call me Eijirou," the redhead spoke up, his face still in the bright smile that he had.

Kaminari began to wipe his hands on his pants as he said his contribution to the conversation. "You can call me Denki!"

"What about Danki? Cause you're one dank meme," Mina burst out giggling after she was finished speaking.

"Mina, after you just licked me, I don't think I can even laugh at something that funny," Denki deadpanned, looking at her with sarcastically hurt eyes,

"You guys can call me Hanta," the black-haired member of their friend group piped up over the blond that had been talking.

The group all silently looked over to Bakugou for a moment, as if waiting for him to tell them that they could call him by his given name as well. As they had already predicted, this moment did not happen. "What are you guys staring at me for?" he shouted, causing some of the students to flinch from the sudden loud noises.

"Nothing," Eijirou quickly said, grinning at his crush.

"Fucking right," he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

The group was about to resume speaking before the bell rang, telling them that their class period was over. "Bye guys!" Eijirou waved to them as he ran out of the classroom and to his next class.


	9. Chapter Nine: First Day of Internships

"No way man!" Eijirou felt his face split with a smile as he walked over to his friend, his hand outstretched for the other to talk. "I can't believe it!"

"Me neither," Tetsutetsu laughed, clapping his hand on the redhead's and pulling him into a tight hug for a moment. "It's like the universe wants us together or some crap like that," he laughed.

"Yeah man, but at least this way we can share some of the hardships," the redhead winked at him, which caused the other to laugh.

"Yeah, I mean who else can I complain about dysphoria to?" he chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pants.

"And how annoying it is to have to go a day without wearing your binder cause it started to stink," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he thought back to how awful it had been to go an entire day without his binder because he had to let it air dry.

"I know, it sucks so much," Tetsutetsu rolled his eyes. "So, uh, how did you come out to your Moms?"

"I dunno, I just kinda told them," he shrugged, mirroring the other teenager by placing his hands in his pockets. "I think it was easier for me because they were already part of the community."

"I can see how that would be easier," the silver-haired boy sighs, rubbing the back of his head as he thought for a moment. "I was thinking about coming out to my parents, and I was kinda hoping that you would have some advice…"

"The best way to do it from what I've read on the internet is just make sure that you're in a safe space by bringing the conversation up and then if they're not then you should not come out until you're safe," Eijirou began to ramble.

Tetsutetsu nodded, folding his arms over his chest before moving one hand to hold his chin as he fell into deep thought. "Don't think too hard on it right now, bro," Eijirou chuckled, slinging his arms over his friend's shoulders. "We've got internship stuff to deal with right now!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," the other teenager laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand before he slung his other arm over his friend's shoulders as well.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, the pro hero that they were going to be interning with entered the room, startling them both. "What the Hell are you two idiots doing?" Fourth Kind screamed, placing two of his fists on his hips as he waited for a response.

"We were just talking, sir," Tetsutetsu replied quickly, already being trained by his own parents to answer as such when they had used a tone of voice similar to that.

"Well that's enough of that!" the pro hero shouted, walking towards them a bit. The boys had realized that they still had their arms wrapped around each other and quickly separated. Eijirou clapped his hands down tightly at his sides, mirroring what his friend was doing. "First and foremost, you two are going to be learning what to do at an agency! Then, if you manage to get through that and not utterly fail I will help you get some hand to hand combat skills. You two obviously need some help figuring out how to work without the use of your Quirks judging by what you did at the Sports Festival," the hero rambled.

Both boys listened intently, glancing at each other every now and again. When the taller man was done talking, he turned to both boys, moving two of his hands so that they were behind his back. "Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" both boys answered at the same time.

"Good! Now let's get to work," Fourth Kind commanded. Before he quickly began to list off the things that they were going to be doing to learn how to work at an agency.

By the time that Fourth Kind had let them go to the room that they were going to be staying in, they were utterly and completely exhausted. Eijirou collapsed down onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. "Take off your binder, bro," Tetsutetsu carefully reminded him as he turned around, removing the top part of his hero costume to reveal a pale colored binder.

"I'm too tired to move," Eijirou said decidedly, despite that, he still sat up and began to mirror his friend. "Would you mind getting my suitcase out from the corner? I need a bra."

"You should really just be free for the rest of the night, or at least that's what I read on the internet," the silver-haired boy said, but walked over to the suitcases anyway and grabbed it.

"I don't really want to get found out in anyone comes in here while we're sleeping," Eijirou explained with a small wince.

"Oh, I can understand that," he nodded. "I should probably do the same," he considered it for a moment. He walked over to the other bed, flopping the suitcase down next to his friend and the discarded pieces of Eijirou's hero uniform.

"Hey bro, this is kinda awkward but you could unzip me?" she asked, turning around and referring to the zipper that kept his crop top-like piece of leather (which was really only there until he got top surgery) in place.

"Yeah sure, you're totally manly for asking for help too," Tetsutetsu grinned as he walked back over to his friend, fumbling with the zipper for a moment before he got it to come down. Eijirou let out a small breath, his normal pattern still a bit distorted from wearing his binder as long as he had been. He turned around so that he was facing away from his friend, and the silver-haired teenager did so as well.

"I have to admit," Eijirou chuckled as he easily removed his binder. "That even though I hate having to wear it because I was born in the wrong body, one of the most amazing feelings ever is getting to take it off."

"I know, right?" Tetsutetsu chuckled, removing his own binder and digging around in his own suitcase as he looked for a bra and top to wear. "We're still manly though, right?" he asked, slight panic in his voice.

"Yeah, of course, we're manly, bro!" the red-head responded quickly, his own insecurities coming out. "It's not our fault that we were born in the wrong bodies. And I mean, everyone we know pretty much thinks that we're male, so we're manly because of that, right?"

"Yeah, you're totally right," the other boy nodded, even though he was aware that his friend could not see him as they were facing away from each other. Eijirou just hummed as he grabbed a bra out of his suitcase, sliding it over his breasts and making them seem a bit flatter, but not nearly as much as is binder did. He then returned back to his suitcase, pulling out the closest pair of pajamas that he could find before he finally, fully changed. The red-haired teenager stuffed his hero costume messily into his suitcase before zipping it enough that the contents inside could not be seen before he dumped it onto the floor and slipped it out of sight and underneath his bed.

He flopped down onto his bed with a huff, placing a hand on his stomach as he breathed in deeply. He glanced over carefully at his friend and saw that the other boy was now fully dressed in his own pajamas and packed his costume away a lot tidier into his suitcase than Eijirou had. "Dude, I am so tired," the red-head chuckled, running a hand through some of his hair to remove it from his eyes. "Ugh, I have to find a hair tie," he muttered to himself, sliding off of the bed and down to his suitcase, opening one of the front pockets and retrieving the desired object.

"You think you're tired?" Tetsutetsu asked, a small, playful smirk resting on his lips. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move tomorrow with how tired my muscles are right now."

"You more sore than after we fought at the Sports Festival?" Eijirou asked, mirroring the smirk that the other teenager had as he tied his hair back in a messy ponytail.

"I don't think I'll ever be that tired again," the silver-haired teenager chuckled as he flopped down on his bed. "Man, why do you keep your hair that long?"

"Because my previous foster parents wouldn't let me cut it after I chopped it all off and died it red right after I got in UA," he answered easily, standing up and getting underneath the covers of his bed. "And I kinda like it this long. It's a lot easier to style and keep out of your face."

"Makes sense," Tetsutetsu nodded as he thought for a moment. "Hey, can I ask you kind of a sensitive question?"

"Sure, I trust you," Eijirou nodded, turning in the bed so that he was facing the other man as opposed to staring up at the ceiling.

"Did you know your biological parents?" he asked, his voice turning soft as he began to speak from his head instead of his chest, which made him sound severely more feminine.

"They had me until I was around four until my Quirk developed, so I kind of remember them but not very much," he answered, speaking with his normal voice as the other man had done. "I don't really consider them a part of my life, especially not now that I have two really supportive Moms."

"I'm glad you have a good family, it's super manly," Tetsutetsu smiled his sharp-toothed smile at the other boy.

Eijirou yawned, "Yeah, me too."

"I'm gonna try and sleep, goodnight, bro," the silvery-haired boy yawned as well, turning over in his sleep and wound the blanket a bit around him.

"Goodnight, bro," Eijirou responded back, turning over as well and trying to fall asleep. After around ten minutes of just listening to the other person in the room breath, he gave up on trying to sleep for the moment. He dug his phone out from where it had been charging in his suitcase, opening the group chat.

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Anyone else having some trouble sleeping?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Do you ever sleep, Den?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Not really no

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Well, at least it turns out well for me this time XD

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Yeah XD

How is your internship going?

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Pretty good actually

Tetsutetsu and I are interning with the same guy

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Bruh

Wat are the chances of that happening

*what

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Ikr

We were super stoked about it too

How's your internship going?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Not so well….

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Aww, what's going on bro?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

The dude that I'm interning with is like super rude

I'm with another one of the students from class b

And they're very open about their sexuality

And he keeps making these really awful comments and shit

It's really starting to piss me off

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

That sucks bro

But

And like, don't take this the wrong way

But why do you care?

It's like you're a part of the community

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

You don't have to be part of a community to not want the people in it to get hurt. Like, you don't have to be a race to think that they are people too and stand up for their rights. It's the same with the LGBT+ community. You don't have to be a part of it, or even know someone that is a part of it to think that they shouldn't be discriminated against.

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

You're right man

I'm just way too tired and my brain isn't working right

I think I'm gonna head to bed

Night Denki

The redhead sighed as he dropped his phone down next to him on the pillows, sinking into the slightly uncomfortable bed as he let sleep overcome him.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Last Day of Internships

"Bro, wake up!" Tetsutetsu shouted as he jumped on his friend's bed, causing him to startle awake. The smaller of the two turned to face the silver-haired boy, his eyes blinking as he tried to wake up.

"What time is it?" he groaned, moving one of his hands so that he could get rid of the sleep that was clinging to his eyes. He blinked a couple more times as the foggy serenity fell from his eyes and he began to wake up a little bit faster.

"Like five in the morning?" the silver-haired boy shrugged. "I just got this notification on my phone," he said, shoving the device at him. Eijirou took it, glancing down at the too bright words for a moment while he tried to focus. As soon as he could read the words of the article, he didn't stop reading them. His heart began to go a mile a minute as he read about the attack and how some of his classmates had been at the scene and injured. He glanced up at Tetsutetsu with wide eyes, still trying to process the information the best he could.

"Right?" he asked, taking the phone back and turning it off. "That's so scary. Do you know those three kids?"

"I know of them, but they're not really my friends. Iida and Midoriya kinda just stick with each other and Todoroki doesn't talk to anyone," he flung his legs over the side of the bed as he spoke, leaning down to get at his suitcase. "That doesn't mean I'm not concerned though. I wish I had a way to contact them to make sure they're okay…"

"You guys don't have a class group chat?" Tetsutetsu asked, cocking an eyebrow as he grabbed his suitcase and put it on his own bed as he began to get dressed.

"No, most of us don't even talk to each other on a regular basis," Eijirou shook his head, turning around and pulling both his bra and top off at the same time. "You guys have a massive class group chat?"

"Yeah. Our class rep started it so that we could learn to get along a little better," he nodded, doing the same as his friend.

"Did it work?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, yeah it kinda did," the other boy nodded as he slid the tight binder over his unfortunate breasts. "Like, it even made Monoma managed to calm down a little bit and get along with us."

"Woah," the red-haired boy chuckled as he slid on the top half of his hero costume over his black binder. "I didn't think that was possible."

"None of the rest of us did either."

"I'll bring that idea up to Iida or Yaoyaroza," Eijirou decided as he finally finished getting dressed. He turned around, seeing that the other boy was still fidgeting with bits and pieces of his hero costume. He sat down on his bed, pulling out his phone and opening the group chat.

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Did you guys hear what happened to Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki?

Tetsutetsu just showed me an article about it

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Yeah

I saw that too

And I'm honestly kind of terrified right now

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

yeah

I hope they're all okay

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

I bet they are

After all, they're like the most talented members of our class

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

Like hell Deku is more powerful than me

And Todoroki is just a conceited asshole

I don't know what the fuck is wrong with fucking Iida

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Sounds like somebody just doesn't want to admit they care

 **Hanta has turned on notifications for the Bakusquad**

 **Denki has turned off notification for the Bakusquad**

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

I don't hate you guys

My internship dude just doesn't want our phones on at all

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Okay!

Love you Den!

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

0/0

Okay but, like I really gotta go now

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Bye Denki!

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

I gotta go too

Bye guys

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Tetsutetsu is telling me that I have to go too

Eijirou glanced up, shutting his phone off and putting it in his pocket. He glanced up, smiling his sharp-toothed grin at the silver-haired man. "You ready to go to our last day of Hell?"

"Yeah man," Tetsutetsu nodded, standing up and clapping his hand to other man's, pulling him up. "Let's conquer today like the manly men we are!"

"See you at school tomorrow, bro!" Eijirou said as he hugged his friend tightly.

"Yeah man, see you tomorrow," Tetsutetsu chuckled as he hugged his friend back just as tightly. "Text me when you get back home, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. The same goes for you," the redhead replied with a sharp-toothed grin as he pulled away from his friend. He looked away from him for a moment and spotted both of his moms standing next to each other in the parking lot, looking around for him. "There're my moms, I gotta go," Eijirou hugged his friend briefly one last time before he picked up his small suitcase, sprinting over to his mothers.

"Hey there, sweet boy," Chihiro grinned as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Glad to see you made it home all in one piece."

"Hey Mom," he greeted. "I wasn't even really on the field, so yeah I'm back in one piece."

"I know this might sound bad but I'm kind of glad that you weren't after hearing about those students that were attacked," the woman sighed, holding her son very tightly before letting him go.

"I kept telling her that you could handle yourself if you got attacked, but she just didn't listen, not that I wasn't worried too," Aiko hummed as she walked forward, embracing her son with a little less force than her wife had come.

"Are you guys going to worry this much when I'm an actual hero?" he chuckled, hugging his mom back before he pulled back to look between both of them.

"If I'm being honest, I'm probably going to worry more," Chihiro answered, popping the trunk open and placing the suitcase that had dropped on the ground into it.

"We're your moms, kid! It's our job to worry about you," the other woman informed him as she unlocked the rest of the car, allowing him to climb into the back seat.

"That makes me feel kinda guilty," he mumbled as he buckled himself in.

"Don't feel guilty, you're just following your dreams," Chihiro said as she got into the car with them. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with following your dreams."

"Okay," he nodded, happy that both of his mothers supported him so wholeheartedly. They fell into silence for a moment as Aiko tried to figure her way out of the clogged parking lot.

"So how did your internship go?" the redheaded woman asked, turning a bit to look at her son. "I saw you with someone at the train station, was it that crush of yours?"

"No! Tetsutetsu is not my crush, Mama," he blushed, pushing his face into his hands. "He's a really close friend of mine, don't you remember him? I fought him at the Sports Festival."

"It could've been the same boy," Chihiro defended, causing her wife to chuckle.

"No! Tetsutetsu is almost like my twin, there's no way I could like him," Eijirou shook his head, pushing the embarrassment away and folding his arms over his chest in an attempt to be seen as more manly.

"If you say so," the redheaded woman chuckled, a bright smile on her face. "But does the mean that you do have a crush?"

"Mama!" he cried out, the embarrassment returning as quickly as he had gotten rid of it.

"Yes, baby?" she laughed, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Ugh," Eijirou groaned, tossing his head back against the seat.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Chihiro," Aiko chuckled. "He's had a long week and doesn't need your teasing."

"What were you saying about Mother's jobs?" Chihiro asked, turning to her wife with a bemused expression.

"Yeah, yeah," Aiko rolled her eyes. "Also, kiddo, your doctor's appointment is in about a week."

"Okay. Thanks for scheduling the appointment for me," he grinned, leaning forward again and placing his hand on the driver's seat.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? It's literally the legal guardian's job to schedule appointments for their children," she deadpanned, a perplexed and worried expression on her face.

"Well, my previous foster parents made me set up all of my own appointments, which is kinda why I haven't gone to the doctor to talk to them about my time of the month," Eijirou rambled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Aiko let out a muffled scream of frustration, "God, am I glad those two will never get to look after a human being again."

"Sorry," he mumbled, used to doing so whenever someone raised their voice.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Chihiro cooed, seeing as her wife was far too worked up to do so. She turned around in her seat, placing her hand on his knee comfortingly. "You did nothing to warrant them abusing you and it is in no way your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Okay," he nodded, giving her a weak smiled.

She smiled back at him, rubbing his knee a few times before she turned back to the safe position that she had been in before. They began to silently sit with each other for a while before Eijirou's phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked the text in the group chat with rapid speed, eager to see which one of his friends had messaged them.

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Are any of you at this train station?

 **Denki has sent a link to Bakusquad!**

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

My parents kinda haven't picked me up and it's been half an hour

Eijirou looked up, "Hey Mom? Could we stop at a train station to pick up my friend?"

"Yeah, of course," Aiko nodded. "Address?" Eijirou told her the location of the train station before he looked back down at his phone and replied to his friend.

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Hey man

My moms and I are coming to pick you up

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Thanks dude

This is kinda embarrassing….

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Why aren't your parents coming to pick you up?

 **Hanto to Bakusquad**

You've been waiting for how long

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

Why did you ask for help sooner?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

I told you

It's embarrassing…

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Oh honey!

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

IT'S NOT FUCKING EMBARRASSING TO ASK FOR HELP

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

I guess

 **Hanto to Bakusquad**

Den, message me back on our pm's

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Denki, my moms may pry a bit, just so you know

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Okay, Hanta

Eiji, I pretty much expect that from everyone's parents. :/

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Den, I wanna give you a hug so bad!

Is this the first time that this has happened?

Eijirou stared down at his phone for a bit as he waited for Denki to reply to the group chat, but three minutes had passed with no reply and his phone was beginning to go dark. He frowned deeply, turning his phone off and sticking it into his pocket. He glanced out the window, watching as other cars and scenery whizzed by.

He thought back to the conversation that he had just had with his friends before he finally realized what Bakugou had said. He pulled his phone back up, scrolling to the message.

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

IT'S NOT FUCKING EMBARRASSING TO ASK FOR HELP

Despite the fact that the text was in all caps and contained swearing, there was an abnormal amount of compassion and caring inside the message. Eijirou's eyebrows furrowed together. Bakugou had never shown that much compassion for anyone or anything, not even his supposedly childhood 'friend.'

"Kiddo?" Aiko asked, stopping the car in the mostly deserted parking lot. "You wanna go find your friend?"

"Okay," he responded quickly, getting out of the car and jogging over to the train station. "Denki?" he called out, looking for the blond boy. His heart squeezed as he saw the small boy hunched over on himself, his shoulders shaking.

"Denki?" he asked, quickly walking over to his friend. He placed a careful hand on his friend's shoulder, causing him to jump. "You okay, bro?" he asked, his eyebrows knit together.

"Not really," he croaked, sniffing a bit as more tears welled up in his eyes. Eijirou didn't say anything, sitting down next to his friends and wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders. Denki turned to him hugging him back tightly as the tears began to come a little harder.

"Do you wanna talk about?" he asked when the other boy began to sob a bit less.

"No," Denki shook his head.

"Okay," Eijirou nodded, really knowing what it was like to be needing to go through something yourself before you could talk to someone else about it. "C'mon, my moms are back in the car waiting for us. You gonna be okay?"

"I should be eventually," Denki shrugged, standing up and grabbing his miniscule suitcase. Eijirou only nodded as he led his friend back to the car. He clapped a hand on the blond's back, offering him a weak smile. Denki gave one back to him before he got into the car. Eijirou quickly got in on the other side before either of his mothers could do or say anything embarrassing.

"Mom, Mama, this is Denki," the redhead introduced his friend. The other teenager just waved awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, Denki," Chihiro grinned, turning around to get a look at him. Aiko started up the car, perfectly happy to let her wife do the talking as she had plenty of it during her job. "Mind telling us where you live?"

Denki coughed a bit, trying to get the mucus from crying out of his throat before he told the woman his address. "Thank you for picking me up," he said after a moment of semi-awkward silence.

"It's no problem, dear," Chihiro chuckled as she turned back so that she was front facing.

They all fell silent again before Eijirou pulled out his phone, opening his camera app and taking a quick photo of his blond friend.

 **Eijirou sent a photo to Bakusquad!**

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Look who I just picked up!

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

Make sure he doesn't shut your car down with his Quirk.

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Bakubro, that's mean!

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

WHAT HAVE I FUCKING TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT

Eijirou looked up for a moment and saw his friend pull out his phone, looking down at the texts and laughing a bit. He quickly began typing and the redhead looked down at his phone just as the other boy sent the text.

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

You're so mean to me Bakubro ;-;

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

AGAIN WITH THE CALLING ME BAKUBRO

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Just accept the nickname Bakubro!

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

Bakubro

Bakubro

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Bakubrobakubrobakubrobakubrobakubrobakubrobakubro

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

BAKUBRO! BAKUBRO! BAKUBRO! BAKUBRO

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

….

One day

I'm going to kill you all

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

But today is not that day?

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

No. Today is not that day.

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

HE ACCEPTED THE NICKNAME YOU GUYS

BAKUSQUAD LEADER FINALLY CONFIRMED

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

He really does love us after all

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

YES

Bakubro loves us!

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

We love you Bakubro 3

 **Bakugou to Bakusquad**

Don't make me regret the decision you fuckers

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

We won't!

 **Eijirou changed Bakugou's name to Bakubro**

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Den and I gotta go!

Mom says we're a block away from his house!

With that he turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket, looking out the window as everything passed by. He glanced over to his friend, giving him a large smile as he held a hand up for a high-five that was quickly given. "We did it man!"

"Yeah," Denki smiled back at him, though the red-haired boy couldn't help but noticed it was strained.

"What did you do?" Aiko asked, looking at them in the rearview mirror before turning her attention back to the road.

"We got our friend to agree to let us call him by our nickname for him," Eijirou quickly explained.

"Oh," the woman nodded, slowing down a bit as she looked for the blond's house. "Which house is yours?"

"That one," he said, pointing to the house at the end of the road that had a sidewalk covered in chalk drawings. Eijirou's mother nodded, stopping the car in front of the house that he had pointed to.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kirishima," he smiled at her tightly as he grabbed his bag.

"Ito, actually," she corrected after glancing at her son to make sure that it was okay.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, looking away from her awkwardly. "Thanks anyway, Mrs. Itos," he said, trying to figure out a way to refer to both of them while being respectful.

"It was no trouble to help a friend of our Eijirou," Chihiro said, turning around as her wife had. He smiled at them, this time genuine as he grabbed his back and got out of the car. They waited for the blond to get into the house before they started the car back up and drove back to their house. Eijirou yawned, the exhaustion from his internship finally hitting him unlike it had even when he had slept. He leaned over on the car door, his eyes fluttering every so slightly, and despite his phone going off in his pocket all he could focus on was sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Doctor's Appointment

Eijirou groaned as a knock rang through his room. He rolled over in his bed, causing some of the blankets to tangle further around his legs. He growled to himself as he sat up, tearing some of the blankets off of him and swinging his legs over his bed. He stumbled to the door a little bleary-eyed, rubbing one of them as he opened the door. "Wha's goin' on?" he slurred, still trying to fully wake up.

"Hey kiddo, just wanted to make sure you were up. Which you weren't I see," Aiko chuckled. "Now that you're up, get ready, please. Your appointment is in about an hour and your Mama has some breakfast ready for you."

"M'kay," he nodded, blinking slowly at his mom as he tried to wake up a bit more.

"Love you, Eijirou," she hummed, kissing his forehead before she walked away. The red-headed teenager smiled at his mother as she headed down the hall before he turned around and walked back to his bed. He sat down for a moment, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the leftover sleep before he yawned. He stood back up, walking over to his wardrobe and grabbed an outfit from the drawers. He scrambled around for his binder, his sleep-riddled brain taking a moment longer than normal to find it.

After he had his outfit, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a red and black plaid flannel shirt with a tank top to hide his binder, he shuffled his way to the bathroom. As he shucked off his pajamas after he had turned on the water to let the shower heat up. He raked a brush through the snarls on the top of his head that he called his hair to make sure that it wouldn't snarl even more after he had got it wet.

He sighed, running a hand through his slightly greasy hair as he got into the shower, allowing the warmth from the water to overwhelm him. He sighed, the tension leftover in his muscles from the English test that he had had to do the day before finally releasing. He closed his eyes, looking up into the water with a happy sigh, allowing the hot drops to roll over his skin. He stood there for a moment, just letting the water wet his body for a minute before he looked away from the spigit and began to actually shower.

As the pouf glided over his skin, his mind wandered back to what Bakugou had done the day before when they had been walking home. The boy had actually talked to him and held up the conversation with minimal swearing. Eijirou felt his heart flutter lightly as he thought about how amazing it had felt to actually get attention from someone that masculine and amazing as Bakugou Katsuki.

He sighed dreamily as he thought back to what the other boy had looked like that Friday when they were in gym class. He had to take off the top of his gym uniform because he was sweating too much and had tied it around his thin waist. His sweat ran over him in a dangerous yet gorgeous fashion, cascading down perfectly sculpted cheekbones and down onto the ground underneath him. The way that his muscles flexed when he worked out was enough to make any guy or girl swoon regardless of sexual orientation.

Eijirou leaned forward, placing his head on the shower wall which both gave him some relief from the awkward arousal growing in his nether regions as well as getting the soap off of his back. Normally, he would a relieved himself in the shower, but his mother had told him that they only had an hour to get to his appointment and he still had to eat. He hurriedly finished his shower before stepping out, trying not to look at himself in the mirror due to his breasts hanging out in the open.

Once he was fully toweled off, he put his binder over his chest first and foremost, making sure that it wasn't pulling on anything the wrong way. After he had done the normal stretches, he finished getting dressed and then made a move to go out of his room before thinking twice and stopping to grab his phone.

"Eijirou! Breakfast is ready!" Chihiro called, standing in the doorway to the hallway.

"Coming!" he responded, closing his door behind him and rushing down to the kitchen. Once he was there, he skidded to an awkward stop, his socked feet almost causing him to fall over. He leaned over, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before he sat down at the table. "Thanks, Mama," he grinned at her as he took the plate of food from her.

"Of course, sweetie," she smiled, kissing his cheek back. "Can I keep calling you sweetie? Does it make you feel emasculated?"

"No," he shook his head. "It doesn't, especially when it's coming from you."

"Okay," she grinned at him before grabbing her own plate of food and sitting across from her son. "You ready to go to your appointment?'

"I should be," he nodded through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow before you speak," she said off-handedly.

"Sorry," he apologized after he swallowed the mouthful of food.

"It's fine, just the inner-mother in me coming out," she chuckled with a bright smile.

"Well that's kind of a good thing, seeing as you did adopt me," he responded with a toothy grin.

"That's true," she chuckled. "Now finish eating so your mom doesn't kill me."

"Yes ma'am," he responded with a little fake solute before he began to dig back into his breakfast. He had finished most of it by the time Aiko entered the kitchen, ruffling his hair.

"You ready to go?" she asked, chugging the rest of her coffee.

"Yup," he nodded, making sure to swallow his food before he got up from the table, putting his plate in the sink.

"Text me when you're done, okay?" Chihiro asked, giving her wife a small peck on the lips and hugging her son.

"Of course, Mama. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't respect my Mama's wishes?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"You'll always be my good boy, regardless of what you do," the red-headed woman replied with a small chuckle before she ushered them out the door. "Go! Go! You shouldn't be late!"

"Love you," Aiko waved to her lover as they both got into the car. Chihiro shouted that she loved them as well as they began to drive off to the clinic. The drive was over quickly, them living relatively close to the hospital.

When they walked through the doors, there were so many people around that Eijirou began to feel a bit claustrophobic. He hadn't styled his hair like he normally did when he went out in public because he hadn't had enough time, and he felt like every single person in the hospital could tell that he was trans.

Aiko glanced over at her adoptive son, almost being able to sense his nerves. She placed a hand on his shoulder and bringing him in close. They walked up the flight of stairs to the second level before Eijirou felt comfortable leaning into her. She smiled at him as she walked to the counter in the Pediatrics Unit.

"What can I do for you two today?" the bubbly nurse asked. Her horns just barely poked up over the tall counter, making her look adorable.

"I have an appointment for my child," Aiko said.

"Okay. Can I have a name?" she asked, clicking on her computer.

"Kirishima Eiko," she replied. She glanced over to her son, seeing the wince he did at hearing his deadname. She grabbed his hand rubbing her thumb on his it, "Sorry. Appointments have to be under legal names."

"It's okay," he smiled tightly at her, despite the dysphoria that he was feeling at that moment. Aiko smiled back at him before she turned back to the receptionist and continued to give the needed information.

"The doctor should be out in a few minutes," the receptionist informed them before turning back to her computer. The older woman led them over to the two empty seats in the waiting room and sat them down.

"You doing okay?" she asked, leaning over and whispering into his ear so that no one else could hear.

He turned to her, nodding a bit. He felt a little bit better as his mom's Quirk washed over him. He leaned into her, putting his head on her shoulder and humming slightly. She smiled, raising her hand a running her fingers through his long hair gently. They sat like that for a while before a nurse opened the door with her hip, looking down at her clipboard. "Kirishima Eiko?" she called out, looking back and forth at all the waiting room.

Eijirou and Aiko stood up, walking to the nurse. "That's me," he smiled a bit forcefully, and waving a little awkwardly.

"All right, come on back," the nurse smiled, holding the door open for them. They walked through it, pausing just as they got in before the nurse walked in front of them. They followed her down hallway after hallway until they got to a station that had a scale and a measuring area. "Can you take off your shoes and step on the scale for me?" the nurse asked.

"Okay," Eijirou nodded, toeing off his shoes and stepping onto the scale. The numbers flashed for a moment before showing his weight. The nurse wrote it down before asking him to step up to the measurement on the wall.

"Don't stand on your tip-toes, okay?" she joked, holding her pencil on the top of his head to see how tall he was. "Thank you," she smiled as she wrote it down on the clipboard.

"The room you'll be getting checked up in is that one," she said, pointing to the second room down the hall closest to them. She walked away after that and Aiko and Eijirou walked to the room that she had pointed to.

The red-haired boy hoped up on the exam table, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited. A few minutes later, the doctor walked in, a bright smile on his face. "Kirishima Eiko?" he asked, looking down at his clipboard.

"I prefer Eijirou," he said, trusting his doctor.

"Oh? So I take it you are transgender?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," the redhead nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm Doctor Amaya," the doctor said, sitting on his stool and looking over the papers. "This is the first time you've been to this clinic?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay, with the new revelation of your transgender identity, I need to ask you a couple questions if that's alright?" he asked.

"That's fine with me," Eijirou nodded, his stomach flipping nervously as no one other than his moms had ever asked him about him being trans.

"How far are you into your transition?" the doctor asked.

"I haven't done anything. I wear a binder and sometimes a packer, but I haven't done anything medically," he answered easily, squirmed a bit as his dysphoria began to kick in as he talked about how badly his body felt.

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "That's all I need to know, then. What are you in here for?"

"Uh," he thought for a moment. "I wanted to figure out if I had any mental illnesses. And I have some questions about my period."

"Well, how about we start with that and then I can send you home with a packet that can tell us if you need therapy or medication for any mental illnesses, alright?" Dr. Ayama asked.

"That sounds totally manly to me," he grinned, feeling kinda like he did when he was at school.

The man smiled at him before he began to talk again. "So what has been happening during your time of the month?"

"I have really, really bad cramps and heavy bleeding," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced over at his mom for a second and received a comforting smile.

"What do your cramps feel like?" the doctor asked, his brows furrowing together.

"It's like a bunch of pressure builds up in my back and then it comes around to my front and I can feel everything inside of me hurt," he explained.

"Would you mind laying back and pulling your shirt up so I can feel your stomach?" the doctor asked.

"Okay," he nodded, laying back against the exam table and pulling his shirt up so that it was just showing the underside of his binder. The doctor hopped off of his stool, walking over to him. He had left the clipboard on the small desk, leaving his hands open for him to use. He pressed his left hand down on the boy's stomach, trying to press around the muscles to find anything abnormal.

His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to press, despite the fact that Eijirou was whimpering due to the temperature of the doctor's hands. Dr. Ayama pulled back, grabbing his clipboard with a sigh. "Well, the good news is that I can't feel anything abnormal, but the bad news is that means you have endometriosis."

"Okay," he glanced over at his mom, who winced. "What does that mean?"

"Endometriosis is when the lining of your uterus grows everywhere, as opposed to just the inside of your uterus. Unfortunately, there is nothing really that we can do other than put you on some birth control. If you don't want birth control then there a couple tips and tricks that I can tell you that might help," the doctor rambled. He paused for a moment before he realized something. "If you go on Testosterone, then that may help a bit since it stops normal menstrual cycles."

"I think I'd like to try T before I try birth control," Eijirou answered, sitting up and pulling his shirt down over his muscular torso.

"Well, unfortunately, you do have to wait a bit so that we can make sure that you do really want to transition because this is a very big deal," the doctor sighed. "I would like to wait at least year to make sure that you actually want to do this."

"Okay," he nodded, swallowing harshly. He felt his shoulders slump forward heavily as he realized that he had to wait for just that much longer to feel natural in his own body. "Then maybe I could try the birth control?"

"Okay, there are several different kinds that you should look over," the doctor said, standing from his stool and walking over to the counter where he got several pamphlets from inside the cupboard. "Certain kinds I will have to prescribe to you and others will be available just behind the counter." He handed the redhead the pamphlets and all the teenager could do was stare at them dejectedly.

Dr. Ayama and Aiko began to talk to each other, the conversation was obviously one that he was supposed to be listening to but he just couldn't force himself to pay attention, instead, he just fidgeted awkwardly as he felt his dysphoria worsened significantly.

"You doing okay, Eijirou?" she asked, running a hand through her son's hair to get some of the stray strands out of his face.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, not really being very responsive.

She leaned forward and engulfed him in a hug. "All I want if for you to feel safe and happy. And I'm sure the same is for Chihiro too."

"Thank you for adopting me," Eijirou mumbled as he hugged his mom tightly.

"Of course," she grinned as she pulled back. Just as they pulled apart the doctor returned, a thick packet of papers in his hands.

"This is the mental health packet, you need to fill this out before your next appointment," he handed Eijirou half of the papers in his hands before he gave the second half to his adoptive mother. "As his legal guardian, I do need you to fill these out as well. And seeing as Eijirou is transgender I suggest a therapist just because of all the issues transgender kids these days face."

"Okay," Aiko nodded, flipping through the packet in her hands. "Thank you, Dr. Ayama."

"You're welcome. I'll let you guys leave when you're ready," he smiled at the duo before leaving out of the door that led further into the clinic.

"You ready to get going?" she asked, a bright smile on her face as she patted his knee. He nodded, hopping off the counter and following after her. They walked out of the clinic silently, not bothering to talk to each other until they got to the car. "Text your mama," Aiko reminded, using the maternal nickname that he always used for her wife.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," Eijirou sighed, pulling out his phone and ignoring the texts from the group chat as he clicked on his other adoptive mother's number.

 **Eiji to Mama**

Hey Mama!

We're done with the appointment.

The doctor was super nice and respected my pronouns and everything.

He said that I have endometriosis and that birth control can help.

Love you!

 **Mama to Eiji**

That's great baby! I love you too

He smiled at his phone at his mom texted him back quickly. He soon exited out of the chat and back to the group chat, checking the messages that were left for him.

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Is anyone else online yet?

I'm super bored

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

I'm online.

My little brother woke me up because he wanted to watch TV

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

I get the whole younder siblings thing

*younger

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

Oh yeah?

How many younger siblings do you have?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Uh

Gimme a second

I gotta think

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

Dang

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

You guys

It's not even that early

 **Bakubro to Bakusquad**

Fuck yes it is

It's only fucking nine o'clock

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Lol

At leats we don't have to get up as early as we did during internships?

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

Or on school days

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

I mean, technincally I'm up super late

*technically

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

I leave you alone for a DAY

And can we go back to the fact that Denki doesn't know how many siblings he has?

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Yeah, how do you not know?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

I mean, if we're focusing on younger siblings it's easier

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

I struggle with just one younger brother and if you don't know how many younger siblings you have I feel so bad for you

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Well, the youngest are Myri and Akane, they're twins

And then I have four younger sisters two years apart from each other. There's Amara (13), Cheimi (11), Mei (9) and Yumi (7)

Oh yeah

And the twins are 4

I have two older sisters too

Nala (16) and Shera (18)

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Boy am I glad I am an only child

 **Bakubro to Bakusquad**

Fucking hell your parents were busy

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

I didn't even have that many siblings when I was in the orphanage between foster homes XD

 **Bakubro to Bakusquad**

….

You're in the foster system?

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Some tho XD

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

That was so sad from both of you

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

I mean, I'm not in the system anymore. My moms adopted me last month.

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

YOU HAVE TWO MOMS?

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Eiji has two moms and I have two dads

Together we have a heteronormative household!

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Mood.

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

Thanks, I just snorted a fry out of my nose

 **Bakubro to Bakusquad**

Why the fuck are you eating fries at nine in the morning?

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Again, MOOD.

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

The real question is: why aren't you eating fries at nine in the morning?

 **Bakubro to Bakusquad**

Why the fuck am I friends with all of you fuckers?

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

Because you love us?

 **Bakubro to Bakusquad**

I never fucking said that raccoon eyes

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Love you Bakubro! 3

Eijirou turned his phone off, his face completely red and embarrassed as he put his phone in his pocket and ignored the notifications he was getting from the group chat. He hoped that his friends knew he was joking, even if he wasn't completely joking when he said that he loved Bakugou. He leaned forward, burying his face in his hands and focusing on not activating his Quirk and hurting himself. "You okay?" his mom asked the concern heavy in her voice.

"Yeah, I just said something kinda awkward in the group chat and now I'm regretting it," he mumbled through his hands. He heard the woman chuckle but didn't comment on it otherwise, instead just focusing on driving. Eijirou blinked through his fingers and fell back on the chair, listening to the music and trying to forget the embarrassment.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Studying, Studying

"Finals are in a week," Denki groaned, banging his head down on the table. He shook it back and forth, causing his hair to flop down on his face. Hanta sat down next to him, placing one of his arms on his friend's back with a small laugh. "Hanta, why?" Denki groaned, turning his head to look at the black-haired boy.

Eijirou snickered at his friend's antics as he sat down at the table. The food in front of him made his stomach growl loudly, causing his face to go slightly red. He grabbed his chopsticks and began to dig in. "Because I love you," he joked, laying a little more on his friend.

"Lies," Denki hissed, turning and shoving the taller man off of him. "All lies."

Mina walked over to their table, Bakugou following behind her with a scowl on his face. "What are we lying about?" she asked, cocking her head to the side curiously as she sat down next to Denki, leaving the only open space next to Eijirou. The redhead tried not to blush as his crush sat down next to him.

"Hanta loving me," Denki explained as he grunted, pushing his friend off of him.

"I'm not lying," Hanta whined, putting both of his arms over the smaller boy, pressing on him. He let out a grunting breath before he slid out underneath the table, making the black-haired boy fall. He wriggled his way out underneath the table and then sprinted away from the group. Hanta laughed and looked at the line, seeing a head of blond hair with a black lightning bolt pop up. "I'm going to go get some food since the line is shorter now," he said, standing up and following after where Denki had run to.

"God, I wish they would just fuck already," Mina groaned, rolling her eyes before she began to eat her own food.

Bakugou nearly choked on his own food as he heard his friend said. "The fuck, Mina?" he asked, not even realizing that he had used her first name instead of her normal nickname.

Mina, on the other hand, took great notice of it. "Bakubro! You called me Mina!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat as she dropped her chopsticks and reached over to the table awkwardly to try and hug her explosive friend.

"Fucking Raccoon eyes, get off of me," he growled, shoving her off. Eijirou placed his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter. When Mina had finally let go of him, he turned to her with an unamused expression, "Something funny, shitty hair?" he asked.

"Nope," he shook his head, the word coming out through giggles and snorts.

"You fucking liar," Bakugou hissed, narrowing his ruby red eyes. "You're fucking laughing at me!"

"No!" Eijirou shook his head. "I'm not, I promise!"

"Then what the fuck are you laughing at?" he asked, snapping the chopsticks he had on his tray so that part of one of them was still stuck to the other.

"That's bad luck, you know," Mina said, giving Eijirou a look as she saw that he had been fumbling for an answer.

"Like Hell I'd ever get bad luck," he rolled his eyes, beginning to eat his food.

"You never know," she shrugged. They ate in silence for a moment before Denki and Hanta came back over, both of them blushing up to their ears and awkwardly glancing at each other.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Bakugou asked, looking them up and down.

"Yeah, what happened?" Eijirou asked, looking up from where he was staring nervously down at his lunch.

"Uh," Denki said, sitting down at the table and just staring at his food for a moment. "This girl came up to us, I think she was from like Gen Ed or Marketing. And she just came up to us and said that she loved us being such an open couple? And I don't know how to deal with this?"

"Den! Emergency talk!" Mina squealed, pulling her phone out and texting him about something that apparently only they were allowed to know about. Denki slowly pulled his phone out as well, still in a bit of a daze as he replied to her.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, "You two are really playing into the teenager stereotype, you know that?"

"No we're not, we're having an emergency conversation," Mina giggled.

"Turns out they're just sending each other emojis to each other and want to make us think that they're doing something important," Eijirou snorted.

"We are not," Denki snapped, pulling his legs up to his chest so that he was hiding his phone from the rest of the group a bit better.

"And Raccoon Eyes says that Pikachu and Tape Arms are the ones that need to fuck," he rolled his eyes with a huff. Eijirou placed a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the food while he laughed.

"What?" Hanta asked, looking between the two of them with confusion. "What's going on?" he asked.

Eijirou stopped laughing enough that he wouldn't choke and swallowed. "Nothing," he shook his head.

They ate for a few moments in relative silence, with scoffs and snickers coming from Mina and Denki as they texted each other. "Hey Bakubro," Eijirou said, looking up at the boy next to him. "You're like the third student in the class, right? Academics wise, I mean."

"Damn fucking straight," he growled, narrowing his eyes menacingly. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me study?" he asked, wincing a bit and shrinking down on himself as he waited for the rejection.

"Okay," he shrugged. "God knows you fucking need it," the blond chuckled. The group stopped and fell dead silent for a moment after they heard the sound stop, each one of them trying to figure out what had just happened.

"The fuck are you all staring at?" Bakugou asked a moment later, glancing up from his food and around at his friends. They all began to shout excuses and explanations at the same time, making their words incoherent. "One at a fucking time, you heathens!" Bakugou chided, sounding like the Mom friend they all needed.

"We're the heathens?" Hanta asked, sounding slightly offended. "You're the one-"

He stopped talking as the explosive blond shot him a telling look. He then turned away, talking to Denki. "Hey Denki, would you like to study with me tonight? I need some help with English and you're the best person I know for that."

"Fucking Pikachu knows English?" Bakugou asked, genuinely surprised.

"Hey!" Denki whined, slumping down a little bit.

"Sorry about this, Den, but I have to side with Bakubro," Mina sighed, looking at him with the same amount of surprise.

"I really like to read," Denki explained, toying with some of his food. "My Dad travels to America a lot and he brings books back for me a lot."

"You should see his room," Hanta said. "It's covered in books. He wouldn't survive if there was an earthquake."

"You've been to his house?" Eijirou asked, glancing between the both of them with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, he's helped me study English before," the black-haired boy explained quickly, a slight blush taking over the tips of his ears.

"I ship it," Mina whispered through giggles, leaning forward over her food.

"What's so funny?" Hanta asked, looking incredibly confused.

Denki put his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands as he tried to fight the embarrassment. Eijirou just snickered along with his pink friend, enjoying watching the other two.

"Hey Denki, can we talk?" Jirou asked as she walked over to the table. The blond in question nodded fervently and stood up, walking after his childhood friend.

"So, Hanta," Mina said, turning to her friend with a devious smile. "Tell us the real reason you were at Den-Den's house."

"To study English!" he shouted, refusing to look at her.

"You're lying, just like he said you were earlier," she narrowed her eyes. Eijirou rolled his eyes, finishing off the rest of his food as the two began to bicker back and forth.

"Eijirou," a soft voice called out for him. The red-haired teenager glanced up, looking to where it had come from. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that it was Bakugou who had called him by his real name. "Whose house are we gonna meet up for this shitty study date?"

"Would you mind meeting up at mine? My mom said she was gonna make cookies today after her cases," Eijirou offered, eager now that they were talking about spending time together.

"Better than my old hag," he grumbled. "She'd just stand there and scream at us."

"Your mom does not sound like a very nice lady," the teenager chuckled awkwardly.

"She's not, trust me," he growled, rolling his eyes a bit. They sat and ate in silence, or as silent as it could be when Mina was trying to toy information out of Hanta that he didn't have.

Eijirou looked up suddenly, gasping as he remembered the conversation that he had had with Tetsutetsu on the last day of their internship. "I have to go do something," he said, standing up and walking away from the table, ignoring the comments the Bakusquad was shouting at him as he left. He glanced over the cafeteria, easily able to find the two people he needed to. He raced over to them, darting around people easily due to the training he had been put through by their teachers.

"Iida! Yaoyorozu!" he called out, waving his hand through the air to get their attention.

"Oh Kirishima," Yaoyorozu smiled at him, turning and giving him a pleasant smile. "What can I help you with?"

"So, I was interning with Tetsutetsu and he said that class 1-B has a giant group chat with all of them so that they get to know each other better and stop arguing as much and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in doing something like that. It may even help get Bakugou to like the class better, cause I know our Bakusquad chat made him like us a little better," he rambled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! That sounds like a great idea, doesn't it, Tenya?" the black-haired woman grinned, turning to the other class representative.

"It indeed does," Iida agreed, nodding. "We should bring it up with Aizawa-sensei before we do so, just to make sure that it is alright."

"Okay, well, bye!" Eijirou waved at them as he walked back to his friends. When he sat back down at the table, they all turned to him, talking quickly.

"What was that about?"

"Why did you leave us?"

"Were you talking to Iida and Yaoyorozu?"

"One at a time, geez," he laughed. "I went to talk to them about getting a group chat for the class so we could get to know each other better."

"Oh! That sounds like a good idea," Mina giggled, clapping her hands together eagerly.

"Like I would want to talk to the rest of the fucking idiotic class," Bakugou muttered, rolling his eyes with a loud sigh.

"You like talking to us, though," Denki pointed out.

"We have our own fucking group chat to talk to each other," he pointed out with a glare.

"I mean, someone needs to watch over us, and you're the most parental out of all of us," Hanta pointed out, ignoring the fact that it would probably get the explosive boy extremely upset at him.

"You're fucking right," Bakugou rolled his eyes. "If I leave you fuckers alone for more than two minutes you'll get yourselves fucking killed."

"Aw c'mon," Mina whined.

"He's not wrong," Eijirou grinned.

"He's really not," Denki snorted.

Mina opened her mouth to say something, but just then the five-minute bell rang, signaling that they had to get ready to go the rest of their classes for the day.

"I'm kind of nervous about what they're going to make us do for the practicals," Eijirou hummed when they had gotten about halfway back to their houses.

"I'm sure it won't kill all of us," Bakugou joked, a smirk resting on his lips.

"Just the weaklings, right?" he joked back, knocking their shoulders together playfully. He instantly regretted the decision and wished he could take it back and hopefully not get injured but it was too late now.

Bakugou smirked a little wider, knocking his shoulder into the other teenagers just as he had done, much to Eijirou's relief. "Damn straight," he chuckled darkly. The red-haired boy shuddered, the sound going straight down to his nether regions, making him feel wet. A bit of his dysphoria kicked in, making him feel slightly uncomfortable in his own skin as his dysphoria always did. Bakugou looked over at him, raising one of his eyebrows. "Shitty Hair, you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," he nodded quickly, trying to not let into the fact that he felt disgusting. Lucky, the dysphoria had gotten rid of the arousal that he had been feeling. They walked in silence the rest of the way home, Eijirou only speaking when they reached the porch of his house. "My moms are kinda… overbearing sometimes, just so you know." he grinned, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Bakugou just grunted as he pushed past the other boy into the house, stopping in the doorway as he waited for the redhead. The teenager cleared his throat, snapping out of his daydream and walking into the house after him. "Mama! I'm home," he called out into the house, looking down the hall and into the kitchen where both of his mothers were nearly covered in flour. He chuckled, raising his eyebrows at both of them, "What were you two doing?" he asked with a laugh.

"Making cookies," Chihiro replied with a giggle. "Your mom got off work earlier and decided to help me."

Aiko looped her arms around her wife's waist, moving behind her while both of her arms embraced the red-haired woman. She leaned over, kissing her cheek with an amused grin. "Do you wanna help?" she asked.

"I actually have a friend over so that we can study," he laughed, placing a hand over his mouth and looking away from his mothers to his crush, who was standing in the doorway and looking confused.

"Oh!" his mother laughed, looking over to him as well. "We'll let you go study then."

"Bye," he waved to them as he walked out of the kitchen, guiding him down the hall.

"Be safe kids!" Aiko shouted when they were almost down to his room.

"Mom!" he cried out, his entire face growing hot as he blushed darkly. Bakugou just chuckled as he walked into Eijirou's room, even though he was obviously incredibly awkward. "Sorry about them," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as he shut the door to his room.

"It's fucking fine," he growled, looking around the room. He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink, "where can I sit?" he asked.

"The bed is fine, if you don't mind," Eijirou said, sitting down on his well-made bed and dropping the bag down next to it. Bakugou followed his example, but put his bag on the bed, opening it and getting out several textbooks. The redhead huffed out a breath as he looked over all the material, his eyebrows raised in an overwhelmed manor.

Bakugou glanced up, chuckling a bit as he took out a binder last of all. "You overwhelmed, Shitty Hair?" he asked, amusement heavy in his voice.

"A little bit, yeah," he laughed, running a hand through his hair that was no longer nearly as gelled as it had been when he started the day.

"What did you expect? I am the third in the class," the blond teased, giving him a pointed look.

"I didn't think anyone could be this organized if they were gonna be friends with me," he chuckled nervously.

"Whatever, Shitty Hair," he rolled his eyes. "What do you need help studying?" he asked, glancing over his own notes that were perfectly organized in his binder.

"Uh, everything?" he asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Of course you do, Shitty Hair," Bakugou sighed, looking at him with the same look he had given him earlier, which sent a shiver down the redhead's back.

They studied with each other for what seemed like no time at all, just talking and getting so off track that Bakugou had to completely restart a couple explanations. They were now laying down on the bed, close enough that they were almost touching all the way down. Their shoulders brushed up against each other as they laughed, rocking back and forth childishly. The bed was covered in papers and textbooks and notes, all of which mostly forgotten as they talked to each other. The book in front of them was for a subject that Eijirou already knew perfectly well, but he didn't want to stop spending time with the other teenager.

"God, Shitty Hair," Bakugou rolled his eyes at what he had just said. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a knock at the door.

He stood up with a sigh, walking over to the door and opening it. "It's time for dinner, is your friend staying?" Chihiro asked, her voice soft enough that the other boy couldn't hear her.

"I'll ask," he sighed, not realizing that it had gotten that late. He turned back into his room, "Bakubro, do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Can I?" he asked, sounding kinda hopeful. Eijirou nodded, and the blond responded, "Yeah I would like to stay."

The redhead turned back to his adoptive mother, "he says yeah."

"Okay," she smiled, turning and walking down the hall and back to the kitchen. Eijirou turned back to his friend, snickering a little bit as he saw the mess that they had made on his bed.

"Come on," he smiled, waving for his friend to follow after him to the dining room. Bakugou grumbled a bit as he got up off the bed around all the papers and textbooks. He walked over to the redhead, waiting before they both made their way down the hall. "Hey Moms," he greeted, sitting down at the table and motioning for his friend to sit down at the seat next to him.

"Hey sweet one," the red-haired woman greeted him with a bright smile. She placed the last bit of their meal on their table before she moved to the living room, telling her wife it was time for dinner. She sat down at the table and looking over to the ashy blond boy, "Eiji, I don't think you ever told me your friend's name."

"Oh," Eijirou blushed at both the nickname and the fact that he hadn't introduced his friend to either of his moms. Aiko walked to the table, sitting down next to her wife after pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. "This is Bakugou Katsuki," he said.

Bakugou just stared down at his plate awkwardly, not really one for conversation outside those he trusted. "It's nice to meet you," Chihiro greeted.

He glanced up at her, offering her a tight smile and saying, "It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Kirishima."

"Ito, actually, Eiji didn't take our last name when we adopted him," she corrected easily as she took the plate from in front of him and began to fill it with food. They continued eating dinner in relative silence, with the small, trivial questions that were always asked. Once they were finished, Eijirou was excused from his normal chores of helping one of his moms load the dishwasher due to the fact that he had a guest over. They walked back to his room silently, Bakugou only speaking again when they were behind the safety of the closed door.

"Your mom cooks really well," he commented, gathering a couple of his books up and shoving them into his backpack.

"I know, right?" he laughed. "She's gonna make me lose all my muscle when she starts baking around the winter time."

"What muscle?" Bakugou deadpanned, looking at up at him with the twinkle in his dark red eyes that let the redhead knew he was joking.

"Rude!" he shouted, sitting down heavily on his desk chair. He placed a hand on his arm and flexed a bit, "I like to think I have some very nice muscles, thank you very much!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that and one day the shitty lie may come true," the ashy blond shot back, packing up the last of his stuff. "You got all the notes you need, hair-for-brains?" he asked, slinging the pack over his shoulder.

"What happened to Shitty Hair?" he asked, pouting a bit as he was essentially called stupid.

"People can have more than one nickname, asshat," he rolled his dark red eyes.

"I should have all the notes, yeah," Eijirou grinned at the other boy, standing up from the chair and shuffling out of the room with him. It was only when they got to the front door that he spoke again, "Thanks for helping me with this, man. It really means a lot."

"Whatever, just don't fail, okay?" Bakugou said, looking at the other man with a slight bit of care.

"I'm sure I won't, not with the notes you left me!" he grinned devilishly, placing a hand on the back of his head.

"Whatever," he said again, a playful roll of his eyes accompanying the words. "Bye," he waved a bit awkwardly as he walked out the door, heading down the street to his house. Eijirou closed the door behind him, feeling a faint blush cling to his face once the boy had finally left.

He raced back to his room, not even stopping to talk to his moms as he tried to get to the privacy of his room. He locked the door behind him, turning off the lights as he flopped down onto his bed. He thought back to the fact that he had Bakugou had been touching and laying on his bed and getting to know each other before his thoughts strayed to that of the dirty kind. He wondered what the ashy blond would look like if he was on top of him, hands wandering all over each other while Eijirou sunk down onto his cock.

A wet spot began to dampen his underwear, and thankfully this time it didn't come with a tidal wave of dysphoria. He stood up, walking to the bathroom slowly as he replayed the fantasy over and over again in his head, only making himself more aroused. He locked the door behind him and began to strip, pulling every single piece of his clothing off. Once he was completely naked, he stepped into the shower. The water heated up quickly and he removed the spigot as soon as he had, pressing his hand on the wall as he moved it down to his vagina.

"Fuck," he grumbled, pressing his mouth against the arm that was on the wall to muffle the noise. The hot water berated his clit, making him shiver and moan. He could feel shivers of pleasure racing up from his clit and through his veins all over his body. After a few moments of that, he realized that there was no way that he was going to cum from just the shower head. He put it back, letting the water cascade over him and get him wet as his hand moved down to his vagina, slowly circling around the tight muscles and making himself shiver violently. He closed his eyes, imagining that instead of his hands it was Bakugou's.

"Katsuki," he moaned out as one of his fingers pushed past his tight entrance. He arched his back with a breathy gasp as he felt a shot of pleasure race through him. He slowly pulled the finger out, the ring of muscles feeling incredibly pleasurable. "Katsuki," he moaned again as he pulled the finger all the way out then shoved them back in.

It had been so long since the last time that he had done this that as soon as he had made a 'v' with the two fingers inside of him, he came hard and fast one his hand. "Kats-Katsuki," he moaned, leaning against the wall as he began to shake harshly. A string of pleasure raced over his body from his vagina all the way throughout all of his body like his nerves were on fire. He slowly pulled his fingers out of himself, moaning a bit at the overstimulation caused him to have an aftershock of an orgasm.

He washed himself off and got out of the shower. He dried himself off messily, not really caring if he was completely dry when he walked back to his bedroom tiredly, collapsing down on his bed.

Underneath him, his phone buzzed as he received a text from one of his friends. He grumbled, reaching under him and grabbing his phone to read the text.

 **Mina to Eiji-chan**

How did your date go? 3

 **Eiji-chan to Mina**

It wasn't a date Mina!

 **Mina to Eiji-chan**

You wish it was a date then.

 **Eiji-chan to Mina**

Yes, yes I do.

I have it so bad for him.

 **Mina to Eiji-chan**

Time to play matchmaker!

 **Eiji-chan to Mina**

…

There's nothing I can say to stop you, is there?

 **Mina to Eiji-chan**

Nope!

Night Eiji-chan!

Have fun thinking about Bakubro!

Eijirou felt his face go bright red as he turned his phone off, but he was still too tired from his orgasm to do much else other than sleep. He sighed, rolling over in his bed and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Group Chat

**Unknown Number to Chat**

Hello everyone! This is Iida Tenya, the class president of class 1-A. Kirishima had informed me that class 1-B had a group chat with every member of the class so that they could get to know one another better. I discussed it with Yaoyorozu and Aizawa-sensei and they both agreed that it would be a great idea! Please introduce yourself first before you say anything else so people can add your info into their systems.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

That sounds like a great idea, Iida! I'm Midoriya Izuku!

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

Oo! A group chat with the entire class sounds awesome! I'm Uraraka Ochako

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

This is Yaoyorozu Momo.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

I'm Kaminari Denki! Member of the Bakusquad!

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

Ashido Mina here! President of the Bakusquad

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

The Hell is the Bakusquad? (I'm Jirou Kyouka)

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

You fucking idiots.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

^^^ That's Bakubro

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

Please refrain from swearing on the chat, thank you!

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

I'm Aoyama Yuugi~

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

(-=^w^=-)

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

That's Koda. He doesn't like to talk even over text. I'm Satou Rikkido, by the way.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

I'm the REDDEST of RIOTS or Kirishima Eijirou

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

This is Izuku Midoriya from Todoroki's phone. He said that he shouldn't be commenting a lot.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

Tokoyami Fumikage

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

Y'know, Iida, if you turned on nicknames we could all just changed our names.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

I am unaware of how to do that. I only know how to make people Moderators because Tensie told me.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

Make Yaoyorozu and I mods then!

 **Unknown Person has made Unknown Person a Moderator**

 **Unknown Person has made Unknown Person a Moderator**

 **Unknown Person has turned on nicknames**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Deku**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Yaomomo**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Shouji Mezou**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Tokoyami Fumikage**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Electric Blanket**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Jirphones**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Queen Mina**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Washi Tape**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Iida Tenya**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to RED RIOT**

 **RED RIOT has changed Unknown Person's name to Blasty McSplodes**

 **Blasty McSplodes to Chat**

What

The actual fuck

 **RED RIOT to Chat**

Love you bro 3

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

Gross that's gay

 **Unknown Person changed their name to titties and pussies pls**

 **Iida Tenya to Chat**

You're username is highly inappropriate, Mineta. If you could please change it that would be highly desired.

 **titties and pussies pls to Group Chat**

That's not fair. No one else has had to change their usernames

 **RED RIOT to Group Chat**

That's because everyone else has been safe with their usernames…

 **Deku has changed titties and pussies pls's name to Grape Stain**

 **Iida Tenya to Group Chat**

Midoriya, that it highly insensitive.

 **Deku to Group Chat**

His username was highly insensitive.

 **Unknown Person to Chat**

I mean, he's not wrong…

 **Unknown Person changed their name to Oh! There goes gravity**

 **Queen Mina to Chat**

Is that an eminem reference I spy? *peaks over table*

 **Jirphones to Chat**

We stan eminem here

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

Why indeed it is! Do you listen to him?

 **Queen Mina to Chat**

Hells fucking yeah! I'm sssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper into rap

 **Jirphones to Chat**

Eminem is like one of the only rappers that's any good nowadays

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

Right?

Like all the new rappers are just talking, not actually rapping

 **Deku to Chat**

I never knew that you liked rap Uraraka!

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

Yeah, I really love it it's great to listen to!

 **Deku to Chat**

Kacchan really liked rap when we were kids but I'm not too sure if he still does

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

Rap is more popular than I thought XD

 **Jirphones to Chat**

I've always been more into punk rock than rap, personally but there are a couple great bands out there that can mix them well

 **Electric Blanket to Chat**

Yesssssssssssss

Linkin Park 4 lyfe

 **RED RIOT to Chat**

Denki, you listen to emo music XD

 **Electric Blanket to Chat**

LiNkIn pArK Is nOt eMo

 **Blasty McSplodes to Chat**

It's so fucking emo. All of their sons are literally about fucking depression

 **Jirphones to Chat**

Just because it's emo doesn't mean it's not good!

 **Electric Blanket to Chat**

Thank you Kyouka!

 **Iida Tenya to Chat**

Personally, I find classical rock- as in transferring rock songs from the 80's and 90's into classical instruments. They're very interesting to listen to while also lacking lyrics so that they make it easier to focus on homework or studying. Rap is always a bit too overstimulating for me.

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

I never would have staked you as someone who even listened to music, Iida XD

 **RED RIOT to Chat**

Yeah, not to be rude or anything but you seem more like the kind of person who would just listen to books on audible or something…

 **Iida Tenya to Chat**

I do dearly enjoy Audible when I am on my morning runs or working out but listening to something with words is very bad for studying or writing homework assignments.

 **Deku to Chat**

Audible is so great!

 **Electric Blanket to Chat**

I've always prefered actually reading books because if I just listen I don't process any of the info

 **Grape Stain to Chat**

Like you could read

 **Electric Blanket has left Chat**

 **Jirphones to Chat**

Ex-fucking-scuse me?

 **Queen Mina to Chat**

That's so rude!

 **RED RIOT to Chat**

Bruh….

There's jokes and then there's just being an asshole

 **Washi Tape to Chat**

This is the second time you've done something to offend people in under ten minutes! The first one was just gross and now this one was just plain rude. You really upset Denki.

 **Grape Stain to Chat**

It was just a joke?

He should learn how to calm down a little bit

 **Yaomomo to Chat**

Mineta, Kirishima is not wrong is saying that there is a difference between teasing and being rude. I would like someone a bit closer to him to add Denki back to the chat once he feels a bit better so that Mineta can formally apologize.

 **Grape Stain to Chat**

What?

Why do I have to apologize?

Deku changed my name to something gross and you didn't make him apologize.

 **Yaomomo to Chat**

Then change your name to something that you prefer, there was nothing from stopping you doing that beforehand.

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Monkey Do**

 **Unknown Person has changed their name to Monkey Hear**

 **Monkey Hear to Chat**

Woah! What's going on?

Is Kaminari alright?

 **Washi Tape has added Electric Blanket to Chat**

 **Yamomo to Chat**

Mineta, apologize.

 **Grape Stain has changed their name to tit**

 **tit to Chat**

Fine

I'm sorry for joking.

 **Iida Tenya to Chat**

Mineta, we are all aware that that was not what Yaoyorozu meant, and that you actually hurt Kaminari's feelings and should formally apologize.

 **tit to Chat**

I'm not going to apologize until Deku apologizes to me.

 **Iida Tenya to Chat**

 _Deku_ , if you could please.

 **Deku to Chat**

Sorry :D

 **Yaomomo to Chat**

Now apologize to Kaminari, please.

 **RED RIOT to Chat**

If you don't you'll have the entire Bakusquad on you

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

What's the Bakusquad?

 **tit to Chat**

Fine

Sorry Kaminari

 **Queen Mina to Chat**

The Bakusquad is Eiji-chan, Den-Den, Hanta, Bakubro and me!

 **Monkey Hear to Chat**

You guys all go by nicknames and first name and that's so cute!

Also, I just spent the past five minutes scrolling up and holly crap there is sto much TEA

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

It still wows me that you guys all hang out with Bakugou and come out with no injuries….

 **Monkey Do to Chat**

Baby,, you have a problem when it comes to tea….

 **RED RIOT to Chat**

Bakubro is actually really nice when you push through and get to know him!

 **Monkey Hear to Chat**

I do not. D:

 **Deku to Chat**

Wait _Monkey Do_ , you're Ojirou, right?

 **Monkey Do to Chat**

Yup

 **Deku to Chat**

 _Monkey Hear_ , who are you?

 **Monkey Hear to Chat**

I'm Hagakure Tooru!

 **Deku to Chat**

Are you two dating?

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

Deku!

You can't just ask people that!

 **Monkey Do to Chat**

….

It took you guys how long to figure this out?

 **Deku to Chat**

Wait, so you are dating?

 **Monkey Hear to Chat**

Yeah! We've been dating since just after the sports festival.

 **Queen Mina to Chat**

EEEEEEEEEEE

How did you two get together?

Tell me all the deeeeeeeets

 **Monkey Hear to Chat**

Well, after the sport festival Mashi and I had a talk about feelings and it kinda spiraled into us dating :D

 **RED RIOT to Chat**

 _Queen Mina_ we need you in the Bakusquad Chat

 **Oh! There goes gravity to Chat**

 _Deku Iida Tenya_ We need a cool name for our group too!

 **Deku to Chat**

We should move to our chat then

 **Jirphones to Chat**

Hey _Yaomomo_

 **Yaomomo to Chat**

Yes, Jirou?

 **Jirphones to Chat**

Could we change the name of this chat too?

 **Yaomomo to Chat**

Of course!

 **Yaomomo has changed the name of Chat to Class 1-A**

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

You doing okay Denki?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Not really.

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

He's a douche who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

We love you Den!

 **Bakubro to Bakusquad**

At least all of us know that you have enough books to kill you in an earthquake

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Yeah. I guess. People just get to you after a while…

I'm gonna go offline for a while. Love you guys

 **Eijirou to Bakusquad**

Okay!

Bye Denki

We love you too, bro!

 **Mina to Bakusquad**

We love you soooooooo much

3 3

 **Hanta to Bakusquad**

Do you want me to come over?

 **Denki to Bakusquad**

Yes please

Bye guys


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Taking Final Exams

The week had been long and grueling, seeming to stretch on for all eternity. They had all trudged through exams like they were being forced to march through the muddiest of marshes for the fourth month in a row. Thankfully, the entire group of friends that Eijirou had landed himself with had passed, much to all of their relief. Bakugou had obviously been proud of them, even if he hadn't really shown it. Unfortunately, being in the hero course meant that they had one more exam that they had to take than if they were just in the Gen Ed course.

Mina was currently perched on top of Denki's desk, her legs folded over each other as she tugged her skirt down around them. Every so often her dark eyes would dart over to where the most perverted student in the class sat. Hanta sat in the desk next to her where Denki normally sat, but the boy was not there that morning. Instead, he was sitting at Jirou's desk with her perched on his lap. He placed his chin on her shoulder, causing her to squirm and giggle a bit. Eijirou looked at Hanta and felt his stomach drop as he saw the forlorn and lost look on his face. "So, what do you think the final exam will be?"

Hanta snapped away from the couple in the corner, looking over to where his friend was sitting. "Hopefully nothing written. I think if I see another piece of paper with questions on it this week I may just keel over and die."

"God, same," Mina huffed, leaning over so that her head was on the tall, black-haired teenager's shoulder. "I think that Present Mic-sensei's exam was the hardest. How are we supposed to know the difference between 'affect' and 'effect'?"

Eijirou snorted, "Funnily enough Denki told me that that was the easiest exam for him."

"That's because he has so many books from America," Hanta explained easily, the mention of their blond friend making him to rigid. "His dad brings him new ones every time he goes to the U.S. or Canada."

"What's the difference between the U.S. and Canada?" Mina mused, tapping her lip with her finger. She cocked her head to the side curiously, thinking about her own question with furrowed brows.

"I think the U.S. was settled by England and Canada was settled by France…?" Eijirou offered, not sure that he had the right answer for her.

She shrugged, "that makes enough sense to me. Maybe I could go ask Denki." Without waiting for a response, she jumped off of her seat and walked over to where their blond friend was cuddling with his apparent girlfriend. The redhead decided to get up and follow after her, curious as well as what the difference was.

"Hey Denki," she chirped, placing her hands on the desk that he was sitting at.

"Yeah?" the blond asked, looking up and away from where he had been talking with Jirou.

"What's the difference between America and Canada?" Mina asked.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain," he moved his head from side to side as he thought of an easy answer. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to answer when the bell signaling the beginning to class sounded and they all had to go sit down in their seats.

They all waited patiently for a small amount of time before their exhausted homeroom teacher shuffled into the classroom. He remained silent until he had gotten to the front of the room, a bored expression on his face as he took the roll from Iida. "Before I explain to you what the last exam will entail, I have been told that there is another announcement I have to give out." He leaned heavily onto the podium, scanning across the eager classroom as they all waited for him to continue talking. "After the exams, there will be a Summer Camp," he pauses again as everyone cheers.

"Dude, this is gonna be so much fun," Eijirou grinned like mad and placed a hand on Denki's shoulder, pulling him back so that they could look at each other a bit better.

"Right? Summer Camp!" the blond did a little dance in his desk that caused it to scrape noisily against the hardwood floor.

"Quiet, all of you," Aizawa growls out, his eyes narrowing as he scans over them. They quickly hush down, eager to hear more information about something so exciting after the week of trivial drivel. "Only those who pass this exam will get to the Summer Camp, though. And speaking of the exam, each of you are going to be fighting one of the teachers…"

Eijirou runs a hand through his hair, messing it up beyond what it already was. Tears had welled up in his bright red eyes, threatening to spill over and down his cheeks. He took another shaky breath, tugging at his hair as he leaned over and into himself. He held back a sob as he thought about the fact that he had failed. After trying so hard and putting so much work into not only studying but into his Quirk. He had failed. He was going to have to stay home and work harder while his friends were away, having fun.

He clenched his sharp teeth together harshly, his mindset to work about how he was going to train his Quirk so that he could finally achieve his dream. His mind strayed away for a moment and he began to think about that if maybe he had been born in his true body, a male body then he would be able to catch up with the rest of his classmates.

"Hey, you okay?" Sato yawned as he sat down next to the redhead, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder as if he was worried that the other had his Quirk activated and it would hurt him.

"Not really," he chuckled dryly, tugging at his hair again. "I just wish my Quirk were stronger. Or I could handle it more."

"Dude, what are you talking about? You have so much control over your Quirk!" he slurred his words due to how exhausted he was. "I'm the one that needs more work with their Quirk. I can't even use it for more than five minutes without feeling like I'm gonna sleep through the next week."

"You're Quirk is super manly though, even if it does have setbacks," Eijirou points out, not even being worried about the fact that his own insecurities are shining through into his words.

"Yours is super manly too," Satou gushed through a yawn. He clapped his hand down onto Eijirou's further shoulder, hugging him in a one-sided embrace. "Imma go to bed, see ya," he waved, standing up and walking off to the classroom.

"Bye," Eijirou mumbled as the other boy walked away. He rolled his shoulders, running a hand through his hair again.

After a moment of just sitting there, he stood up and walked to their locker room. He spun the lock, opening the locker and moving sluggishly as he pulled off the top half of his hero costume. He looked down at his chest, feeling disgust roll in his gut as he looked at the lump that was his breasts stuffed into a too-small sports bra. He had to look up and away from them as he grabbed his binder out of the locker, taking off the bra and giving his breasts a moment to breathe. He sat down heavily on the bench behind him, whimpering a bit as he rubbed the slightly damaged tissue. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, sniffing a bit as tears formed in his eyes again.

"Eijirou?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. He felt his heart begin to pick up, beating heavily in his ears as he hyperventilates.

He pushed it down, hoping that they hadn't seen his chest, sports bra or binder yet. "Y-yeah?" he stuttered, turning his head a bit and catching sight of Denki standing behind him with wide eyes.

"Are you trans?" the blond boy blurts out and then claps his hand over his mouth, obviously regretting what he had said.

"Please don't have me," he whispered, standing up and tugging the binder messily over his head. "Please don't tell anyone," he says after that, tears streaking down his face.

Instead of shouting at him as he expected, Denki rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the redhead. Eijirou sobbed a bit harder as his friend hugged him, finally letting the pent up feelings leave him. "Me too," he whispered, resting his forehead on Eijirou's shoulder so that the other teenager could feel the tears that were racing down his own face. "Well, genderfluid, but same difference."

"Really?" he asked as he pulled back, wiping messily at his face.

"Yeah," he nodded, "and it sucks."

"What are you right now?" Eijirou asked, his stomach dropping as he realized how many times he must have misgendered his friend.

Denki sobbed a bit harder, pawing at the tears, "Today I'm agender," he responded. "Only one person has ever asked me that."

"Who else knows?" the redhead asked.

"Kyouka, anyone else know for you?" they responded through sobs.

"No, you're the first," he replied.

"Sorry that I had to find you like this, but I'm glad I can confide in you now, sometimes I think Kyouka gets fed up with me," they chuckled damply.

"I doubt it, she loves you a lot," Eijirou sighed, patting his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, I guess she does," the blond teenager shrugged. He reached out, hugging his friend close to him again before he turns and begins to walk out of the locker room. "Aizawa-sensei was wondering where you were, I should go tell him and leave you to finish changing. Bye Eijirou."

"Bye Denki," he mumbled, waving to his friend as the mop of blond hair disappears out the heavy locker room door. The redhead collapsed down on the bench, leaning against the lockers that he had always thought were much too close together. Only when his skin made contact with the cold metal did he realize that he was still only in his binder and that it was pulling in several different places. He sat back up as straight as he could and tugged on it, doing the stretches he always did as he made sure that it was fitting right.

Before another person could enter the locker room, he tugged his shirt on over his head and finished getting changed into his school uniform. When he emerged from the dark, poorly smelling room he found the teacher in front of him. "Kirishima," the exasperated man sighed. "You were supposed to head back to the classroom as soon as you were done with the exams."

"I, uh, had to change," he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he spoke to his teacher. A bubble of panic settled in his stomach as he began to worry about the teacher finding out about him. He wasn't sure that he could take coming out to another person after just failing the exams due to his shitty Quirk.

"Hmph," the older man frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "You could have at least told someone where you were going. With the recent villain attacks, it is crucial that we make sure everyone is safe and accounted for."

"Sorry, sensei," he apologized, clearing his throat as he felt his face heat up.

"Just don't let it happen again," he huffed, turning on his heel and walking down the hall and back to the classroom. Eijirou followed behind him a few yards away, his hand shoved in his pockets. He felt his stomach roll again as he thought about how he would have to face all of his classmates when it was guaranteed that they would have all passed. After all, the boys in the class all had incredibly manly Quirks and all of the girls were talented and skilled with everything that they tried to do.

He kept his eyes pointed down to the ground as he walked into the room and to his desk. He placed his head in his hands as he listened to the people talk around him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he flipped around, scared that whoever it was would feel his binder. "You okay, Eiji?" Denki asked as they sat down next to him.

He felt his body visibly relax as he realized that it was just his friend "Yeah," he lied easily. Denki gave him a look before he took his seat in front of him, falling silent as the teacher returned to where the podium was.

"As some of you are well aware, not everyone in this class passed the exam," he began, and Eijirou saw Satou, Mina, Sero, and Denki all look exasperated and defeated in their own ways. In some sadistic part of his mind, he felt a little bit better knowing that it wasn't only him and Satou that had failed. He winced at his own internal monologue, running a hand through his hair. "And I said that anyone that did not pass the final exam would not be allowed to go to the Summer Camp, but this was just a logical ruse," he smiled as the entire class groaned in varying degrees of anger.

Eijirou threw his hands down onto the desk, throwing his head back as he felt all the stress and shame that he been building up due to his failure melt away in frustration. "Really, man? Really?" he grumbled under his breath as he threw himself forward to look at the man in front of the class.

"Hey, shut up, all of you," their teacher grumbled, waving his hand to silence the class. "Everyone who did not pass is going to be required to take extra classes as they obviously need them."

"Rude!" Mina huffed, leaning forward in her seat and folding her bright pink arms underneath her breasts. A ways away, on the other side of the classroom Eijirou could see Mineta's eye nearly bulging out of his head. The sight made his stomach roll with disgust and he had to resist the urge to walk over to his friend and save her somehow.

"Ashido," he turned his glare to look specifically at her and she sank back down in her seat, pouting a bit. He huffed a bit, leaning more heavily on the podium in front of him as he began to rattle off the details about the Summer Camp. He spoke and answered questions, even if he did so with an annoyed expression on his face until the end of day bell rang. They all shot up out of their seats, nearly trampling each other as they tried to get around one another.

Soon, the self-proclaimed Bakusquad had all found each other and were walking in a large group, all of them somehow forming a circle around the appointed 'leader' of their group. "You're all fucking idiots," Bakugou growled as he hiked his backpack up a bit further on his shoulder.

"Why are we idiots this time?" Denki asked, their eyes rolling playfully into the back of their head. "I mean, besides the obvious."

"Literally none of you passed!" he hissed out, turning to face those of the group that were standing behind him.

"Aw, c'mon, I passed," Hanta huffed, frowning a bit as the blond chided him for something he didn't do. "Even if it was technically that pervert's doing. I still passed!"

"Yeah, at least be nice to Hanta!" Denki huffed, defending their friend. "I mean, the rest of us failed kinda miserably."

"Damn straight," Bakugou chuckled as they continued to make their way down the hall. The crowds of other students parted a bit as they came across the Bakusquad, all a bit intimidated by the explosive teen in the middle of a circle of teenagers with dangerous Quirks.

"As much as I love being here with you guys, my dads are texting me," Mina pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking down at the most recent text that she had received from one of her fathers.

"Bye Mina!" Denki sighed, wrapping his arms around her for a minute as he hugged her goodbye.

"Bye Mina," Eijirou grinned at her as he too gave her a tight, yet brief hug.

"See ya," Hanta smirked, running his hand over her wild pink hair in between her horns. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him as she tossed her head back and forth, trying to get away from the offending hand. She waved at them as she sprinted down the hall.

"I should probably go find Kyouka," Denki mumbled after Mina had finally bound out of their sights. At the mention of their friend's girlfriend, Hanta's shoulders slumped and he quickly became rigid.

"Yeah, go find your girlfriend before someone else does," Eijirou chuckled, winking at his friend. The blond didn't seem to find it very funny as their face paled and they waved before hastily sprinting down the hall in the direction of their girlfriend. The rest of the group continued to stalk down the hall before Sero pulled away from them, leaving just Eijirou and Bakugou walking down the hall.

They were completely silent until they had almost made it all the way to their neighborhood. Bakugou turned to him, bright red eyes meeting bright red eyes for a moment before he spoke, "I'm glad you're going to get to go to the fucking Summer Camp, Shitty Hair."

"Me too," he grinned toothily at his friend, placing on hand behind his head. "I was so worried that I wasn't going to get to come and you would all be having fun without me but now I'm super relieved!" He had to ignore the flutter in his heart that he was getting from the other teenager talking to him like he cared.

"That's just our shitty fucking teacher pulling his 'logical ruse' bullshit on us again," Bakugou rolled his eyes. "One of these days the rest of the class is going to learn to see through those."

"You didn't believe him?" the redhead asked, turning to look at the ashy blond a little bit more fully.

"Not really," he shrugged. They walked the rest of the way in silence, giving Eijirou time to fantasize about what they would be doing at the summer camp.


End file.
